〈第2期〉俘虏
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: all闪/樱闪/慎金/兰金 架空军服类设定/监禁黑暗虐身倾向/触手play
1. Chapter 1

＃＃＃

阴暗的地牢里，行走着两个人，一个青年一个少年，皆是蓝紫发色，却形貌迥异。 高个子的长发青年生的俊美雅致，身量却极挺拔，一举一动都是不折不扣的军旅风姿。

而那少年看着也就刚刚成年，相貌秀丽，一身贵气，再怎么掩饰都藏不住的跋扈气质，外加那一身用料极奢的军礼服，简直像把"二世祖"三个字贴在脸上。

少年此刻蹙着眉，动作夸张地掩着鼻子，似乎受不了这里阴潮的气味。他问道："喂，兰斯洛特，那个'英雄王'就被你们关在这里？"

"那位阁下即使被困住四肢，也极为危险，这里已经是我们戒备最牢的监狱了。"长发青年的声音醇厚，不卑不亢，语气中，似乎对他们谈论的对象有着一丝崇敬之意。

"最里面的牢房就是，慎二少爷，一会请务必不要离我太远。"

慎二吊着眼梢，不屑地看了兰斯洛特一眼，似乎对他的谨慎嗤之以鼻："那家伙真有这么厉害？"

兰斯洛特看了看他，说："我和吉尔伽美什阁下交战十数年，未得一胜。这次能够俘虏他，不过是仗着卑劣的手段而已。少爷没上过前线，自然不知英雄王在战场上的风姿。"他话语中颇有几分怀念和向往。

被他话中的隐意刺伤，慎二不快地砸砸嘴："有没有那么厉害，本少爷见到了自然知道。"

阴暗幽深的长廊尽头，一道厚重金属门几乎跟这里冰冷一色的墙壁融为一体将前路断绝，此景让人深感压抑。

衣着讲究的少年似乎有些受不了这种气氛，面色甚为不耐烦。

兰斯洛特在墙上某处按下一串符号，金属门从两侧开启，两人踏进里面。

与兰斯并肩行走的间桐慎二在踏进这里的时候就感到一阵寒意，生性胆小的他甚至因为这沉重冰冷的气氛悄悄打了个寒战。

巨大的监牢空旷幽暗，只有从数米高的天窗上投下的灰暗光线，偌大的合金柱子立在中央，就在这四壁空空的铜墙铁壁中绑着一个人，手被巨大的铁链吊了起来，脚上也戴了沉重的的脚镣。背光吊立在柱前，金色的头发泛着一层银青色的冷光，垂着脑袋看不清面容。

"兰斯，就是…他？"

"是的，慎二少爷，他就是英雄王吉尔伽美什。"

慎二注视着这个被称为英雄王的男人。他被剥夺了自由，又低垂着头，像是已经失去意识。但即使如此，一种几乎实质化的威严仍包裹着他的全身，被这种难言的气场慑住，慎二一时之间竟不敢再向前迈一步。

注意到自己的失态，从未受过挫折的他隐隐恼怒，像是为了证明什么，他快步走上去，踹了一脚男人精壮的小腹。

"…"

英雄王没有发出声音，只是慢慢抬起头，看了他一眼。

那是间桐慎二第一次见到吉尔伽美什的脸。他似乎生来就带着无形的光辉，天窗落下的光那么虚弱无力，却在他的脸上绽放出无比耀目的光芒来，灿若天神。他的相貌之俊美是慎二平生仅见，但在那一刻他甚至没有余力去留意吉尔伽美什的五官，他的整个灵魂都被那双眼夺走了

。

无法形容。言语的矫饰或许能描述出那一双眉目的美之一二，但在对上其中的风采时却显得如此苍白无力。慎二几乎目瞪口呆，他的小腿肚甚至开始打颤。

极致的高傲与美，像神明，像纵横天宇，骄傲的金雕。就连施舍一个眼神，都让人从灵魂里颤抖。

那一刻名为间桐慎二的少年的确连灵魂都在发抖。

只需一眼，这个被束缚至此分明只能待人宰割的男人就可以如此令他恐惧，视他如蝼蚁般踩杀，那双只看了他一眼的眼瞳，艳丽得无法用任何事物去形容的色泽中，甚至没有倒映出他的身影。

真是可怕的人…

间桐慎二觉得自己背后肯定渗出了冷汗，他一连倒退了两步。那些"再厉害也不过是阶下囚"之类嘲讽奚落的话语他完全说不出口。

什么啊？这个被囚禁的到底是什么啊？明明就是个阶下囚不是么？可恶，简直不可理喻…

慎二无法再靠近他，他只能退到兰斯背后打量着那个男人，那股威慑力如同冰冷的手捏住了他的心脏，就连兰斯走近那个男人说了些什么他也没注意听。

短暂的巡视结束，跟着兰斯洛特浑浑噩噩离开这所监牢的时候，慎二觉得他简直像被人抽干了所有的力气。在最后牢门合上的时候，他却忍不住回头向那里望上一眼，尤如被恶魔的低语牵引一般。

看到的依然只有被清冷覆盖却令人窒息的金色。

＃＃＃

一个月后。

慎二坐在自己的房间里。高度智能化的建筑，比起住人的地方，更像是实验室，一水冷硬的银灰色，只有少年手中握着的金色磁卡，是唯一的亮色。

他怔怔地盯着他。

眼高于顶的间桐慎二极少露出这样的表情，仅有的那几次，都和一个叫吉尔伽美什的囚犯有关。

慎二手里握着的，正是监管他的最高权限卡，拿着这个，除了直接处死，他可以对吉尔伽美什为所欲为。

为什么把这权力交给他呢…慎二又一次 猜不透自己爷爷的想法。如果是要刑讯的话，明明比慎二合适的人选有很多。

果然，那个老头子已经看穿了他对吉尔伽美什的那点执念了吧。

想到从此以后，可以任着自己的性子，以拷问为名，随意凌虐那个只第一眼就让他如此失态、根本不把他堂堂间桐继承人看在眼里阶下囚，慎二就感觉到自己兴奋得连骨髓都热了起来。

＃＃＃

通过城堡层层掩体，错落开来的是巨大的灰白色建筑，层层关卡把守着黑色武装部队，手中的能量式机械闪烁着警戒的光线扫描过每一片区域。

高个长发的男人踏过警戒区域，黑色守卫在他前面分成两排，随即有人在前边恭敬地带路，男人一袭深色披风，里面是烫慰笔整的军服，冷峻儒雅的面容因为此刻面色凝重而给人颇具压迫力。

端坐在城堡中心会室的间桐家主，苍老的声音亦如他本身的存在一般枯朽，早就超过生命承载极限的躯体，某种意义而言再高明的技术也只是延长其腐朽的时间。

"呵呵，兰斯洛特元帅似乎对老夫的决策不满啊。"

长发男人笔直地行了一个军礼。"阁下，我对吉尔伽美什一事的处理决定有所疑虑，毕竟战俘理应由军部看管。"兰斯洛特的语气不卑不坑，话语中却透露着不予人回避的质疑。

"哦，原来是为了被俘虏的敌国军帅而来…"褶皱丛生的脸上堆满笑容，却枯朽得令人心悸。

"此次能俘获英雄王此人，间桐家跟元帅也是费劲心力无数，呵呵，元帅大可放心，如此重要的俘虏间桐家岂有不慎重之理？"

"恕我冒昧，请问阁下打算如何处置？"

"老朽不能不为年轻人考虑哪，我那不成器的孙子难得想替我分忧。"

"阁下是说…慎二少爷？"男人紫色的瞳中闪过费解，这个人选他所料未及。

"呵呵…老朽已经将处理英雄王的权限交由慎二，也算是全了那孩子想为国事分忧的心思，怕元帅也没有疑问了吧。"

老人的话语在兰斯洛特耳边犹自回响，心中堆积的乌云仿佛连同不久前那场混乱不堪的战争硝烟一起凝聚不散，兰斯洛特沉声告辞离去，皮质军靴在地板上踏出闷闷声响，英挺的眉间蹙起两道深深的沟壑，身后是老者满脸令人不安的笑意。

会室外无人注意到的转角处，一道晦涩的目光闪过。

＃＃＃

慎二执着鞭子，站在自己被完全剥夺了反抗能力的囚犯面前。

鞭子，马鞭。相当复古的款式。在科技如此发达的当下，即使是刑讯门外汉的慎二，也能想出无数种比鞭子有效的方法。但对他来说，这种高高在上挥动鞭子，鞭挞这个瞧不起自己的敌国大元帅，这份高涨感是不可取代的。

吉尔伽美什被吊在他面前，全身赤裸，肌肤上满是伤痕。他的神情和沉默让这画面看上去并不那么像一场折磨， 反而有着圣子受难般的诡异圣洁美感。

他气定神闲，就好像正被剥光了鞭挞的人不是自己一样。时不时的，还面带蔑笑地嘲讽着慎二挠痒痒般的力道和低劣的手法。后者在这数日来已经习惯了吉尔伽美什的态度，但还是像之前那样轻易地被激得气急败坏，即使知道吉尔伽美什只能过过嘴瘾罢了。

慎二发现自己总是被他牵着走，传言里吉尔伽美什是具有精神异能的人，能轻而易举挑动别人的思绪，不知道是不是和这个有关。

至于逼供，一直都没有进展。后来慎二破天荒地听取下面人的意见，对吉尔伽美什进行了各种新颖有效的刑罚手段，但即使遭受能逼疯常人程度的痛楚，对对方而言也就皱皱眉头的程度，慎二开始感觉到自己对这个人无能为力。

吉尔伽美什躺在实验室宽大的白色方形床上，与其说是实验室不如说是一个布置类似于病房的囚室，他的脚上被一根银色锁链束缚，重点不在于那根细巧得对于训练有素的军人更像是情趣用的小玩意儿般的脚链，而是它扣住脚腕皮肤处嵌入高压电流的芯片。

他的双手也被嵌入墙壁的金属链锁住，整个囚室连同囚链囚衣都是清一色的冷硬灰白，换成普通人在这种环境下不出三个月就得发疯。

那帮杂碎，也只能做到那种程度了。

吉尔伽美什血玉一般的眸子里涌出的只有冷漠与不屑。

这段时间的囚禁虐行，丝毫没能磨掉他半点意志，即使是受到极为严重的创伤，那张俊美的脸苍白到不似活人，也不见他露出痛苦的表情。

一番施虐拷问之后，慎二盯着被守卫重新锁回那方天地的吉尔伽美什，刑训之后的脱力虚弱让他在此刻看上去如同随意操纵的人偶，当然如果看到那男人烁然威严的眉眼，如此想法只能咽回肚子里。

"只是讨教一下贵国的军事布防，何必这么油盐不进呢，啧啧，别忘了你现在是阶下囚，稍微配合一点也能少吃不少苦头吧。"

每每至此，慎二都忍不住开口讥讽。

他要提醒对方现在捏在自己手中。就算是昔日荣光满溢指点千军的统帅，此刻也不过是被关在他实验中心任他鞭挞的囚犯。

从小到大，旁人投来的目光中都是轻视跟巴结，藏不住那令人作呕的虚伪中隐隐的艳羡，嘛，就算他不是他不是异能者，无法成为纵横疆场的战士，那又怎样？他可是间桐家唯一的继承人，正统的血脉，到时候那些目中无人的异能者那些家伙不还得跪舔着过来讨好他！

指点千军又怎样？是英雄王又如何？还不是我间桐慎二任意凌辱的俘虏？

此刻这个俘虏任他使尽手段都不为所动，混蛋？不过是个俘虏而已啊？凭什么？

一定…一定要让这家伙…慎二咬牙切齿地想着。

吉尔伽美什侧卧在那张方形床上，囚室冷白的灯光打在他的侧脸上，除了面色苍白几乎是面无表情。

但他此刻的模样几乎能称为惨不忍睹，行刑后被套上的宽大白色囚服，遮不住他那由于各种刑囚加诸的伤痕，特别是裸露出的手臂与小腿遍布鞭痕血迹，令人难以想象有多深重的创伤还纵横在他的全身，单是那由于囚服过于宽大而裸露出的肩头的电灼痕跟背部渗透衣物的血迹，就知道他遭受到怎样的对待。

慎二将心底泛起的心绪平复下去，耸着肩膀装作一副苦恼的模样。"哎呀呀，好歹也是敌国的元帅啊，何必那么不识时务呢？大名鼎鼎的英雄王，现在这副样子实在令人同情啊。"

没有得到对方那冷淡无谓的回应。

慎二的语气带有几分阴沉:"哼，还真是硬气，不过啊，英雄王，本少爷对鞭刑没什么研究，这力道也把不好，所以特地在鞭子上浸了特制的药水。哈，怎么样，很享受吧？"

话语中止不住的得意，嘴角挑起恶意的笑意。越是会忍越有你好受的呢。

被沾有特制药水的马鞭生生鞭笞过的皮肤会极其敏感而且能够破坏异能者高于常人的修复能力，看着对方健康细致得令人嫉妒的皮肤攀爬满是自己造就的伤痕，那张不可一世的面容浮上孱弱与苍白，方能令慎二从那被对方蔑视的愤恨颓丧中找回些许满足。

吉尔伽美什的呼吸似乎不太顺畅，许是多日来的创伤和强撑给身体造就的负担，失血也使他浑身发冷，就像濒临缺水的鱼。

慎二欣赏着吉尔伽美什伤痕累累的躯体，目光停驻在对方面容上之时。似乎察觉到他的视线，倏然转过脸，血玉般的视线投向慎二。

那眼神令慎二顿时感到全身的血液都在凝结，他还清楚的记得他第一次见到这个男人的时候，那种灵魂都为之颤抖的碾压感，尽管那时候，男人抬起头的瞬间，眼中根本没有自己的身影！

他紧紧的握住拳头，清楚的看到那血色逼仄的虹膜里投射着他缩小的剪影，不论怎样的凌虐和痛楚那双眼睛都是如此清透犀利不见丝毫浑浊，像是冰底涌动的炎流。

吉尔伽美什蓦然挑起一丝笑意，连带着那双斜过来的眼睛都弯上了柔和的弧度，那片慑人的血色显得温软靡丽，映在他眼中的冷白灯光几经反射泛出潋滟的波纹。

"…"他的嘴唇动了动。

只是，慎二压根就没听清楚他在说什么，他的视线被那双艳丽的眼睛跟蛊惑的笑容占据，那不是濒死的鱼，那更像是蛊惑心神的塞壬…

想听清他在说什么，慎二不由自主地走过去。

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

# # #

像对待一只猫一样，轻轻捏着吉尔伽美什的下巴，即使是这样轻柔的动作，也引起了对方一阵微不可察的颤抖。

心里像火浇热油一样，以不可抑制的态势兴奋了起来。他是第一次见到这样满是破绽的吉尔伽美什，看来这支刚研发的、据说能另感觉数倍提升的药剂，意料之外的好用。

恶意地用手指在对方身上深可见骨的伤口里翻搅，感受着吉尔伽美什极力压抑的美妙喘息，那张被誉为天神般的脸孔此刻变得煞白，额头冒着冷汗，咄咄逼人的嘴咬的死死地。

慎二只感觉到前所未有的兴奋似乎要把他全身的血液都煮沸，他的脸上带着扭曲地笑容，扯着吉尔伽美什的头发让他抬头看着自己，讥笑道："这样看起来不还挺可爱的嘛，英雄王。简直像被欺负了的小姑娘一样，都快哭出来了。"

吉尔伽美什依旧咬着嘴唇一言不发，眼睛红得像要滴血。凑的这么近才发现，他的睫毛极长，翘而柔软，这么颤抖着扑闪的样子竟然颇有几分柔弱风情 ，慎二在狂喜之下也看得呆了。

直到被那双汗湿却钢铁般有力的手死死扼住脖子，间桐慎二才意识到他们离得太近了，而且吉尔伽美什的四肢自由。他甚至能听到自己脖子咔咔作响的声音，如果他的下属再晚一步反应过来，慎二绝对会被生生掐死。

他跌坐在地上，一手摸着脖子，全身打着颤，勉强站起来，面色狰狞。

"把他的胳膊卸了，腿也一样。"慎二命令着。他的属下也吓得不轻，自知如果这祖宗真出了什么事他们也要陪葬，不敢怠慢地把已经被压制住的吉尔伽美什制住，并依言卸了他的关节，试图注射镇定剂的时候，却被间桐慎二气急败坏地阻止了。

他黑着脸，让属下们都滚出去。然后一步一步靠近因为关节的疼痛喘息着的吉尔伽美什。对方勉强抬起头，对他露出一个轻蔑的笑容。

"杂碎就是杂碎，恶心的苍蝇只能卑微的妄想着从伤口挖取快感…咳…"

吉尔伽美什冷汗布满额头，肌肤血色尽失，因为剧痛甚至泛起隐隐的青筋，苍白的薄唇却吐露出见血的词句，跟那双刚刚引诱着他踏入死域的魔性红瞳一起剜挖着他人心脉深处。

慎二的眼神阴郁的可怕，咬牙切齿整张脸孔不可抑制的扭曲。

他居然被一个俘虏，一个理应被他凌虐向他叩首求饶的俘虏当众戏弄。高高在上的红瞳第一次映射出他的身影却是被当做猎物诱捕戏弄，甚至差点小命不保。

他心有余悸地摸了摸脖子，如此认知让他心中某种念头如同滚烫的岩浆一般不可自抑，愤怒跟屈辱让他想活活掐死这个人。

"就凭你还想杀了本王？"

那双眼睛似乎能轻而易举地探取他的想法，戏谑般的话语伴随的唇角冷淡的笑意透过耳膜，妖异摄人的竖瞳仿佛炎流被冰封一般骤缩，肆虐如同远古吞噬狩猎的妖魔。

那冰冷锐利的红色视线如同一盘冰水浇掉了他愚蠢的杀意，却将心中不明的涌动搅的更加浑浊。

慎二阴测测地笑了起来:"哼…哈哈哈哈哈哈…"眼睛贪婪地扫视着眼前吉尔伽美什的惨状。

"那么，我就让你好好见识一下，你刚刚享受的东西。"

慎二掏出从腰间口袋掏出一只小型注射器，自动收缩的针头跟里面绿色的液体。他盯着那刻吉尔伽美什细长妖异的瞳孔紧缩。

"怎么样啊？这可是改良版，鞭子上的新型药剂滋味怎样，本少爷可不打算让你好过，接下来，好好尝试尝试如何啊，英、雄、王？"

看着对方那冰冷苍白的脸，注视着那双令人战栗心惊的眼瞳，他双手禁不住发抖却也将注射器精准地刺进对方的动脉…

手足各个关节都被卸掉，被金属链拴着的手臂无力地瘫放在身体两侧，手臂的弯曲角度异常，伴随着上面满布的伤痕更是凄惨。

每次呼吸都会伴随着轻咳 ，表皮肌肉舒张都会因此牵动引发疼痛，药剂的作用更是让他疼的精神恍惚，整个人如同被置身于针山火海，身上的囚服、底下的厚床单简直是磨刀用的砂纸更像是迟钝的刀口将他凌迟。这古怪的药剂让他五感如同冲毁阀门的洪水…浑身刺疼、钝痛、灼热绵痒感觉一齐铺天盖地压来…

慎二压制住他颤抖的身体，在药剂的初作用下不甚清醒的吉尔伽美什只是无意识的骚动挣扎。

这种刚从实验室研制出来的药剂，有着能将感觉数倍提升的奇效。慎二原本的想法是把这个和神经痛药剂一起打下去，但现在他改变主意了。

吉尔伽美什的喘息越来越粗重，那像是锋锐刚玉般的眼眸此刻因为过分的刺激而一片茫然，眼角甚至带着水珠。

慎二是第一次看到这个从来没拿正眼看过他的人露出这样的表情，失措而无助，他能断定吉尔伽美什大概一生都没有这样过。故而虽然对方很快就清醒过来并勉力保持了基本的镇定，还是让他兴奋难耐。

这种亢奋，又和刚刚不是一种。

在大脑都被躁动占据的时候，他无法去思考自己为什么会对这个男人产生欲望。此时此刻，这似乎也不重要。

慎二做了一件很想做的事—直到此刻他才发现自己想这么做很久了：他吻住了吉尔伽美什颤抖着的嘴唇。

这或许并不适合被描述为一个吻，无奈并没有比它更贴切的词汇了。像是为了带来更多痛苦一样嘶咬着优美却干裂的嘴唇，舌头纠缠不为抚爱而是侮辱。

"呜…！"

瞳孔缩紧，吉尔伽美什的表情变得极度危险，但四肢无力、连精神都在药力下摇摇欲坠的情况下，不可能反抗。

慎二用极其下流的方法舔着他的嘴唇乃至脖颈，劣质的囚服被毫不吝惜地撕裂，让他能含住那颜色可爱的乳头，刻意发出声音舔弄，把那白皙健美的胸膛弄得湿答答的。

胃部像是被翻搅过一样恶心，吉尔伽美什努力使自己的声音不打颤，怒吼着："滚下去，杂种。"

"终于肯看我啦？"平日里遭到他的唾骂绝对会气急的慎二此刻倒是不恼，他用力咬了口漂亮的乳首，原本樱花一样的色泽又染上一层艳红："这副模样不是很可爱嘛，比你之前的样子要好看多了。"

他的瞪视不再让慎二隐隐畏惧，在彻底掌握了这个人全部的当下，连这种眼神他也可以当做是情趣。

故意把剩下勉强遮体的衣物全部撕碎，期望这么做能让对方再慌乱一点。重重摩挲着完美紧实的腰线，分开光裸无力的双腿，用指尖轻轻碰了碰腿间沉睡着的欲望。

"滚！"像是彻底被激怒了，吉尔伽美什喝道。那副模样倒真有几分威严，但这时候反而让人更想蹂躏他罢了。

明明应该讨厌这么触碰一个男人的，慎二却一点排斥都没有、还异常亢奋地握住了对方的性器，用温柔的手法爱抚，就感受到瞪着自己的眼神慢慢湿润了。

他啧啧赞叹道："真是好药。是不是爽到快要哭出来了？"

"…"吉尔伽美什闭上眼不去看他。

他也不再叫骂，只能用力闭着嘴，努力把所有会让他更不堪的声音咽下去。

当然不会让他这么做，慎二捏着他的下巴，用两根手指伸进去玩弄他口腔的粘膜和瑟缩起来的舌头，逼得吉尔伽美什发出"呜呜"的声音。

只是这样而已，他却已经无法忍耐自己了，当然慎二也没想过要忍耐。抽出被唾液沾湿的手指，进一步分开那一双漂亮的腿，最隐秘的那一处是暗红色的，在穴口附近按了按，就急躁地用力插了进去。

"…！"

虽然没有发出声音，但吉尔伽美什反抗的力道明显增加了不少。不费力地把他的身子压下去，手指毫不温存地在他紧致高热的体内开拓蹂躏着。

慎二扭曲地笑着，欣赏着这位"英雄王"被他区区两根手指折磨得全身发抖的模样。

他一边笑一边说："你真是尤物啊，吉尔伽美什。"

这似乎是他第一次叫出他的名字。另一只手刻意加快了爱抚他欲望的速度，并满意地看到他的器官染上热度乃至勃起，这副光景让慎二愉快到自己都觉得异常的程度："腰在摇呢，简直像求欢的荡妇一样，这样满足不了你吧？"

稍恢复神智。短暂的思考让他意识到现在完全没有能力推开身上这杂种，反抗则会使得杂种的本能得到更好的刺激从而做出越发恶心的事情来。

慎二觉得身下的人放松了下来，连之前紧夹着他手指的肠壁都一并软下随着他恬不知耻的扩张抽动发出搅弄的声响。他忍不住笑了出来，肆意盯着这位王者的脸笑得很大声："有这么舒服吗吉尔伽美什，看你乐在其中的样子，英雄王？哈哈哈哈！"

吉尔伽美什微撑开眼睑睨了他一眼，唇角扯出一丝嘲讽的笑意却依旧没有再发出一丝声音。此时的他双腿被压制私密处完全暴露在慎二眼前，皮肤泛起潮红，汗液顺着他紧实漂亮的肌肉线条一点点滑落到床单上将 身下一片洁白染得濡湿。

这样的画面任谁看了都会失去本该有的理智，当然慎二也不例外。裤裆不知道什么时候已经鼓起顶着拉链在裤子里称出形状显得非常滑稽，炽热的胀痛让他并没有注意到吉尔伽美什嘲讽的表情。他咽了咽口水撤出扩张的手指，指甲故意用力划过肠口边缘换回吉尔伽美什毫无意识的轻颤使得慎二感到似乎快要被火焚烧殆尽。

他解开扣子将那玩意儿解放出来压低身子凑近，鼻腔里满是荷尔蒙香甜的味道。

炽热坚硬到极致，肉刃毫不怜惜狠狠贯入瑟缩的小穴。只不过是一个小鬼的东西而已，但在药效下却显得异常折磨人。

吉尔伽美什猛然瞪大眼睛胸腔发出类似呜咽的呻吟，死咬着的唇瓣感受到主人的痛苦越发苍白颤的厉害。

像催情药一样，慎二想。

他俯下身舔吻吉尔伽美什潮红的眼角，动作正如他这个人一样鲁莽毫无技术含量可言。无力的双腿被他架在肩上以便英雄王更好的将腰抬高任他作为，滑软的媚肉紧裹着他那地方随着抽送被浅浅带出又重新撞回去。

他不知道吉尔伽美什此时的想法，实际上他很想知道，只是无暇思考。所有的本能都被夺去，让他在不自觉间反倒更像是被蹂躏的那一个。

吉尔伽美什偏过头不去看他，无法克制地发出粗重的喘息。他实际上什么都没有想。这种时候无论想些什么，都只会加重他的屈辱罢了。

然而置身事外绝没有那么简单，如果是平时吉尔伽美什有自信当间桐慎二和他的那东西不存在，但在被注射了药剂的现在，哪怕是床单的触感都另他刺痒，慎二滴下的汗珠都能让他颤抖，何况二人眼下正处于密切的不能再密切的状态。

双腿被迫大开，还没有完全准备好的小穴被一点怜惜都没有地狠狠操弄，因为润滑不充分甚至隐隐开裂。平日里根本不会在意的痛楚放大到无法承受的地步，变得沙哑的嗓音发出破碎的呻吟。

"叫大声点！"不满足于那几不可闻的美妙声音，慎二粗暴地咬了口他的嘴唇，像插得还不够深一样重重地撞在柔软炽热的身体深处，前所未有的快感让他眼前发白："啊啊，早知道就早点这么做了，吸得好紧。"

"…唔。"厌烦地别过头，吉尔伽美什清醒着的那半意识对慎二狂乱的样子嗤之以鼻，却偏偏毫无办法。体内剧烈的疼痛趋于麻木，一种令人焦躁的甜蜜的麻痒顺着尾椎爬上大脑，像蚂蚁一样噬咬着他坚韧的意志。

似乎感觉到了什么，慎二调整了姿势，把吉尔伽美什的身体进一步曲折，在他体内的肉刃亦换了一个角度横冲直撞。

涨大的龟头狠狠摩擦着他最敏感的那一处，引得肉壁一阵狂喜地痉挛，像是要就这么榨出汁液一样裹紧了肉棒，一时之间就连拔出去都觉得艰涩。

"里面一揪一揪地在抖呢，被我操有这么舒服吗？"强压住射精的冲动，慎二感觉自己从来没这么硬过。他箍紧了吉尔伽美什的臀瓣把自己插得再深一点，然后用力摩擦刚刚发现的敏感带。

"…啊…嗯嗯…"

即使是吉尔伽美什也无法再按耐住声音，越来越多的娇喘泄露出来。

他的声音原来是有这么好听的吗？简直像在舔着耳朵一样淫靡的甘甜让慎二觉得脊椎都在发软。还想听更多，还想让他叫得再狂乱一点。

剧烈的疼痛与麻痒迫使绯红的眼睑弥上一层雾气，像是失了焦距一般迷茫的眼神刺激得慎二浑身颤抖。

沉沉吐出口气，单手压制着吉尔伽美什的右腿贴在小腹上，另一只手掐着他的腰际上紧绷的肌肉顺势将他整个人翻了过去。

"啊！够、够了…嗯…"龟头死死抵在敏感点上被甬道紧裹着的肉刃就这么粗暴的在体内转了一圈，着了火一般的热痛同样使得吉尔伽美什的身体也跟着颤抖了起来。而内里的嫩肉却对主人的意识丝毫不予理会，它们近乎狂喜的痉挛着缠上慎二的性器。

紧缩带来的巨大的快感很快席卷了慎二全身，大脑根本无法思考只是凭着下半身的意志继续折磨身下人。动情之处他不由附身嘴唇贴上吉尔伽美什颤抖的脊背撕吻啃咬留下一枚枚暗红的痕迹。

"唔！嗯…"后腰被迫抬高，疯狂的耸动以及脊背上刺人的疼痛使得吉尔伽美什连连闷哼出声。侧脸枕上无力的双臂视线也开始模糊，潮水般的快感越发强烈的自腿间蔓延全身。之前刻意忽略的分身，也跟着慎二的动作抖动拍打着小腹最终是不堪忍受这种煎熬哀鸣着溢出一片白浊。

"哈…"身下人突然的抽搐夹得慎二一阵窒息，本就达到临界的快感猛然宣泄跟着射了出来。黏腻的精液喷溅在吉尔伽美什最柔软的一点引得肠壁又是一阵刺激性的搅紧。

慎二趴在他背上直到将最后一滴精液灌入，他舒服的叹了口气双手按着吉尔伽美什的腰。高潮后的肉刃依旧埋在他体内刻意一点点折磨人似的抽动："你还真是适合这种事啊，英雄王..."

淫靡的气味充斥在四周，身下温热的躯体烙下属于自己的痕迹，鞭痕也好，咬痕也好，简直就像是被供奉在神殿锈迹斑驳的艺术品，里面满盛着欲望和颓靡的香气。

满身狼藉的躯体瘫软地趴在冷硬的床上，被卸去关节的手臂只有手指在无意识地抽动，将手覆上这具身体的时候，还能感到身下人微微地颤抖，尤其是那张不可一世的脸上空荡茫然的神情。

慎二的内心仿佛被蛊惑的香气填满。

"啧啧!真是美味的身体啊..."

吉尔伽美什听不到慎二肆意的调笑，包括对方性事过后肆无忌惮的玩弄他的身体也没有多大反应，药剂的应激反应在这场粗暴的性侵之后如同退潮般散去，余下的药力正在破坏他的肌体恢复能力和感官识别。

毫无疑问这种药剂不仅抑制强大异能者的恢复力，主要在于破坏人体大脑的感官神经，无数负面的身体感知以几何倍数增长，身体各处的折磨被呈现数倍的感觉反馈给大脑从而趋向麻木。

"现在，目中无人的英雄王好好看看自己的模样吧！被男人玩到意识不清的样子...高高在上的你怕是没想到有一天会被人这样对待吧？"

恶意地舔弄着他的耳廓，慎二一扫近日来被对方蔑视的郁猝，充满了狩猎满载而归的餍足与兴奋。舌尖扫过对方袒露的细白的脖颈，胸口溢满占有之欲让他狠狠地咬了下去...

与此同时，那双微闭的双眼猛然睁开，血色逼人的锐芒宛如利刃。

仿佛沸腾的岩浆与地底尖锐的寒冰，将人心脏生生篡紧近乎具现化的杀意，从那双绯瞳中乍现。

只是刹那，那双眼睛便轻轻地阖上，一切归于沉寂。

此刻囚室之外，防卫严密的过厅，森白的地板投射出一片阴影。

晦暗的眼睛将门内上演的一幕静静接收，吞下快要溢出口的惊呼，那道纤瘦的身影微不可查地因为惊惧而抖动，金属防卫门仅仅透出的一丝缝隙使得囚室冷白光线打在门外的身影上。

转瞬之间，一切又都恢复原貌。

身穿樱粉色礼裙的少女面上血色褪尽，一把捂住自己的嘴以免惊叫出声。

这不可能…

哥哥…对那个人…做了和对自己一样残酷的事什么的…

这种事情…不可能是真的。

仓皇地跑了出去，回到自己的房间大口喘着气。间桐樱被自责感折磨得瑟瑟发抖。

她已经习惯了顺从，习惯了承受痛苦。自己的话再污秽一点也无所谓，但那个人…那个人是不一样的。

和懦弱的她不一样，那么坚强、耀眼的就像是光芒的人，哪怕只是一点点，她永远不想让对方的眼中染上阴霾。

自从吉尔伽美什被押进间桐堡以来，间桐樱就一直在注视着他，虽然并没有被赋予多高的权限，但她有自己的办法。

吉尔伽美什的一举一动她都看在眼里。明明都在受着折磨，但胆小的樱把自己变成了软绵绵的枕头，用麻木来规避更多的痛苦，吉尔伽美什则选择针锋相对，哪怕会因此收到更多折磨也绝不屈服。

间桐樱憧憬着这样的他。被关在不见天日里的女孩第一次能够喜欢上什么人，这份感情浓烈得近乎于病态。尽管吉尔伽美什甚至根本不知道她的存在，但樱相信，如果是他的话，一定不会像其他人那样对待自己，他一定不会厌恶她，一定会被温柔地对待。因为有相似的遭遇，所以如果是吉尔伽美什话，一定能够理解樱的。

距离和憧憬给樱心中的吉尔伽美什添上了一层层不切实际的光辉，少女把自己对光明和爱的全部幻想都付诸在了吉尔伽美什身上，并满心期待着能和她相见的一天。

她拼命讨好哥哥，才终于拿到了关着吉尔伽美什的囚牢的钥匙。换上了能找到的最漂亮的衣物，人生第一次这么快乐地打扮着自己，樱羞涩又期待地来到吉尔伽美什的门前，却看到了这样的一幕。

他满身都是伤，赤裸无助地躺在哥哥身下，显得那么虚弱，一点都不像他。

让少女一心爱慕着的俊美脸庞是那么苍白，眼睛禁闭着，胸膛平静得像已经死去了。这个猜测让樱心里揪疼，如果他真的死了…真的死了…

然而，她又一次逃走了。

他是那么需要她的帮助，但懦弱的间桐樱却还是选择了退缩。

无法原谅这样的自己。

樱有生之年第一次这样愤怒，对自己，也对所有伤害他的人。

黑暗的触须从心底恣意攀爬，眼眶几乎被遍布的血色填满，因为无法平复心绪而使得体内的能量流乱窜…诡异的暴动在血管中四散奔走。

瘦弱的身躯沿着门板滑坐下去，双手紧紧按压住心脏。

不…不要…

少女脸上的表情从惊惶到绝望，渐渐褪化为木然，只是仍然双手紧紧按压在胸前，仿佛有什么极度恐怖的事物会从里面喷涌而出。

樱...不想那样...可樱还是...什么都做不到...

明明已经习惯了忍受，弱小的她不论怎么逃避，痛苦也不会变少，只能乖乖呆在虚无黑暗的堡垒里，那就可以什么都无所谓。可是当那束耀目的金色刺进她多年来不见天日的世界，她才发现，即使卑微如她，对光明的渴求已经深埋刻骨，原来她也是存有"希望"的。

一定是樱太弱小了，所以…樱不配拥有希望，也不配拥有光明…

除了看着...什么都做不到…

这样的樱…什么都不行呢…

阴沉晦暗的角落里，少女像是丢失灵魂的人偶一般瘫坐在地上。

# # #

兰斯洛特不知道已经是第几次出声提醒走神的慎二，对方看上去一副心不在焉的样子令兰斯心中不满，却也碍于礼仪面上没有表示。想到那位英雄王眼下正是由此人负责，心中不免多想了几层。

"慎二少爷，最近似乎相当忙碌？"兰斯洛特唤回慎二游走的心绪。

"啊？"慎二回过神来。"的确如此，毕竟这么重要的人物可是相当棘手呢。"

"不知对那位阁下的刑讯进展如何，对于我们这种人而言，一般的刑罚手段是断然行不通的。"或许身为世家少爷的间桐慎二并不了解，他们这样的军人本身经过严苛的训练，更遑论拥有强大异能的吉尔伽美什。转而想到间桐家世代经营的异能实验、非人道的人体改造，兰斯洛特又觉得没那么简单。

慎二听出兰斯洛特意有所指，挑了挑眉。"哼，那家伙稍微服点软也不用吃那么多苦头了。"

言外之意，怕是用了不少强硬手段。对于依旧信奉着传统骑士道的兰斯而言难免排斥。"慎二少爷，我多言一句，联盟处于暂时休战，吉尔伽美什是很重要的筹码。"

也许是对方在战场上给自己造就的威胁，也许是实力的无法企及，也许只是因为对方是吉尔伽美什的缘故。兰斯无法想象他像其他囚犯那样受尽凌辱，他不知道间桐家主跟对方新的执政党首达成了什么协议，他们的目的怕并不是从敌军主帅那里套取情报那么简单，仅仅是出于心底固守的那份原则，想让那位值得尊敬的对手少受些屈辱。

兰斯洛特的隐意慎二并非听不出来，心里头有点不是滋味，面上带了几丝阴翳。"那又怎样？你大可放心，兰斯，本少爷也晓得轻重。"

随即想到在自己身下辗转承欢的躯体、让人心底灼热的喘息和呻吟，指腹上似乎还残留着那人温软的触感。慎二不禁得意地笑了出来："哈哈，不得不说，那家伙让人不能罢手啊..."

"你就放心好啦，兰斯~"慎二眼里闪烁着兴奋的光，像是沉迷于某种游戏不可自拔的瘾君子。兰斯洛特为自己的这番形容皱了皱眉，近段时间几乎不踏出自己实验领域的慎二让他觉得哪里不对劲，却又说不上来。

兰斯洛特没有立场盘问，他与吉尔伽美什对峙多年，对方是多么可怕的人，即使是现在兰斯都没有把握得知他全部的实力。慎二不论做什么都不会得到任何结果，可是慎二的这番举动，凭借他对这位间桐少爷性情的了解...太奇怪了。

至少就在刚才，他可以明确地肯定慎二的心情十分的好，走神的时候都在挂念着什么而十分焦躁，屡次出言提醒都不曾收敛。甚至慎二自己都未发觉。

许是这位大少爷又被哪个世家千金勾走了魂，看着一脸得意表情心思神游天外的慎二。兰斯洛特心中叹了口气便告辞离去。

# # #

咕啾咕啾、咕啾咕啾。

光是用听的就知道充满水泽的抽插声，合着重重的肉体拍击声，另这灰白色为基调的冷硬囚牢染上了浓重的淫靡色彩。

"…嗯…呜…"

相比之下，喘息声显得很克制。就算再怎么兴奋，吉尔伽美什总是不愿意大声叫出来，这让间桐慎二很不快却又拿他没办法。

把纤细精巧的脚腕进一步打开，慎二稍微停下了抽插的动作，舌头顺着瓷白细致的大腿一路舔下去，然后付在腿根的软肉上细细啃咬。吉尔伽美什的腰肢抖了抖，哼了一声，里面绞得更紧了。他喜欢这样做。

连根抽出，再重重地顶进最深处。吉尔伽美什修长的脖子向后仰着，面颊晕红，双目含水，喉咙里抑制不住地发出甜蜜而湿濡的吟叫。

"啊、啊啊嗯…！"

凑过去舔他探出来的水润舌尖，一边用涨的发疼的肉棒在他软得快要化掉的后穴里磨蹭，狠狠操弄最敏感的那一点，吉尔伽美什的身体就又开始打颤，断断续续地抽噎着，像是快要承受不住了。

慎二心中暗喜。吉尔伽美什对这种行为，一天比一天更熟练了。在前不久，他还远没有这么敏感。

调整姿势把他抱在自己的腿上，因为体重的关系便插得更深。紧紧托着吉尔伽美什的身子，手指陷入柔软的臀肉里，浅浅抽出，用力在最深最紧的那一处顶弄。吉尔伽美什被他弄得全身发软，只能靠在他身上喘着气，任由慎二汗湿的手肆意亵玩扯弄着他硬起来的乳尖。

"嗯啊…太…太深了…"

慎二咬住他泛红的耳垂，在他耳廓里吹着气："已经爽得受不了了？"

吉尔伽美什用仅存的意志别过头，慎二也不生气，捏着他的下巴吻了上去，逼着对方吞下两人份的唾液，同时像是要把他弄坏一样快速在湿濡的肉穴里抽送，饱满的囊袋和发红的会阴拍打出粘腻的啪啪声。

"哈啊、啊啊啊…！嗯嗯！"

吉尔伽美什按耐不住地呻吟出声，双手用不上力气、无法抚慰自己的欲望更让他焦躁不已，药物催化下的高潮几乎让他失去了理智。

好在慎二也没有多么强大的自制力，他一手粗暴地套弄着吉尔伽美什的性器，一边拼命在他美妙的体内冲刺着，大约几十下后，才在那已经快被精液填满的肉壁内射精。

吉尔伽美什彻底软在他怀里，慎二也连抬起腰的力气都没有，趴在他身上喘着气。

这是今天的第几次了？他迷迷糊糊的想不起来。

自从第一次占有吉尔伽美什之后，慎二就对这种行为着了迷，基本上每天只要有空，都会在吉尔伽美什的牢房里抱他。

到底是为什么呢，完全不可理喻。从体内升腾灼起的欲望，让人心焦的渴望，自从初次侵犯这具身体，犹如从恶魔手中接过浆果，一步步引诱自己堕落无法停止。

自己一定是被魔物蛊惑了。自那以后，慎二在关押的吉尔伽美什的私人领域设置了身份识别权限，除了他自己，任何人都无法见到吉尔伽美什本人。而他自己，更是沉溺在这一头热的欢爱中无可自拔。

慎二已经无暇深究自己为何要做到这种程度，他对同性并不感兴趣，说是排斥都不为过。在此之前他追求过不少女性，妖娆的、清纯的世家千金、其中不乏出众的尤物，而他本身对待女性也是体贴温柔，再加上外貌家世，投怀送抱的数之不尽。

为何会对一个男人产生欲望，沉溺在这肉欲中无法自拔。他为剩不多的理智还没有完全被肾腺素冲昏头—眼前之人，吉尔伽美什，即使此刻对这人可以为所欲为。究其所在本身就不是他能触及的存在，偶有对上他清醒时刻的眸子，鲜烈如血的光辉与其说是美丽，不如说是恐怖。

他无法忍受这副模样的吉尔伽美什再被其他人窥伺，这幅美妙的身体、失神的面容、被蹂躏到瘫软的身体只能被自己囚锆在这一方天地啃咬品尝。高傲的面容染上情欲的潮红，冰冷的声音沙哑的求饶，光辉万丈的神明被拉下神坛肆意蹂躏...那是令圣人都为之疯狂堕落的体验吧。他把这归咎于男人内心的占有欲。

鞭挞刑囚的伤痕已经变浅，一些深可见骨的伤口也差不多结痂，舔弄那里的时候能听到他如同猫咪般的低吟，让人耳根酥软。

刑罚之类慎二无心再去使用，他对所谓逼供情报之类根本就没在意过，接手这个担子只是在意眼前这人罢了。那老头子肯把吉尔伽美什交给他，其实根本就不在意所谓情报之类的吧，谁知道那老家伙心底是什么算计。

"还不够呢...远远不够，吞进了这么多的精液怕还是喂不饱你吧？"

怀里的人早就意识不清，慎二时不时咬着他的脖子在他耳边说些下流的话，他想得到他的回应，呻吟也好，叫骂也好。只是对方早就看透他的意图，撇过双眼任他作为，连一个字都不愿施舍给他。

实际上这么多天，对方没再跟他说过一句话。

比起依赖加剧疼痛的药剂，还是亲手开发这具身体的滋味更加美妙。之前注射的药剂的作用主要是对付人体的能量，感官识别的作用力却随着时间推移越来越小，频繁注射也会引起抗药性。慎二并不打算再用，比起忍受痛苦，对方沉溺在自己身下欢爱的淫荡模样更令人心醉。

自己别的不行，对人体跟药剂研究倒还颇有心得，摸清了吉尔伽美什身体的敏感点，针对性的助兴药物他都有专门准备。好在他的身体在多日来频繁的欢爱下愈加敏感，契合度更是日渐相宜。

慎二整日变着法的操干着床上的人，结果吉尔伽美什对他处于全盘无视的状态，反倒是自己差点被榨干，这样下去离精尽人亡恐怕不远了。

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

# # #

"哼！"流连着他温热的躯体缓缓起身，揪着他的头发，迫使那张脸面对着自己，"怎么话都不愿跟本少爷说了？之前不是骂的很带劲吗。"许是药物作用力太强，精致英俊的脸庞迷离恍惚，给人的错觉像是冰水中盛开的玻璃花，脆弱而又虚幻。

慎二对着他的嘴唇狂乱地咬了上去。

这次吉尔伽美什却连一个哼声都不愿给他，闭着眼睛就犹如他是什么污秽得连看一眼都不屑的东西。

可恶！间桐慎二的牙齿咬得咯咯作响，明明是在自己身下承欢，发出那么淫荡的声音，却还作出一副清高的样子，不肯跟自己说一句话，连一个眼神都不给他，真是太可恶了！现在占有着他的，可是本大爷啊！

"喂！"间桐慎二掐住了吉尔伽美什的脖子把他拉近自己，尽管这样。吉尔伽美什除了因为呼吸不畅而微微皱起眉外依然没有别的反应，"你给本大爷睁开眼睛看清楚了！"

…毫无反应，就好像是在对着石头说话一样。可又有哪里的石头能拥有如此的姿色？还未褪去情欲的肌肤透着淡淡的粉色，点点细密的汗珠点缀其上，呈现出极其诱人的姿态。

"哈，难道说…"间桐慎二的另一只手又开始不安分地抚摸起吉尔伽美什的身体，沿着他优美的脊背曲线，渐渐深入到了那被蹂躏了数次的地方，手指恶意地在里面搅弄着。

"你还在想你的旧情人会来救你？让我猜猜看，是你那个总理远坂时臣吗？他是不是拿着酒瓶从你身上浇下，然后又一点一点地舔掉，再狠狠地进入你里面？"

配合着话语，间桐慎二的手指猛地向内里一戳，柔软的肠壁立马将其紧紧包裹。吉尔伽美什的身体因这刺激轻微地颤抖了一下，依然没有搭话的意思。

"那家伙不是出了名的爱捣鼓宝石吗，是不是将宝石塞满你下面那张嘴，再操弄得你哭都哭不出来？"间桐慎二将手指曲起，用力地抠挖着，之前充斥其内的精液由于着粗鲁的动作而流了出来，顺着大腿根在床单上汇成小小的一滩。

"可惜啊，你那优雅的旧情人已经死了！啊哈哈！你难道还指望一个死人来救你吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈！"间桐慎二突然神经质地狂笑起来，偌大的空间中回荡着他的笑声，但也只有他的笑声。

"哦，对了对了，还有个叫言峰绮礼的，什么情报局的局长？听说远坂时臣死后是他掌权了，为了讨好他你是不是也拿这具身体去引诱他了？让他不要留情地虐待你、羞辱你，把你顶得连内脏都流出来也不要停下？"间桐慎二的四指此时已经全部没入吉尔伽美什的后穴了，扭曲地翻搅着，可药效过后，吉尔伽美什连一丝呻吟都不再发出。

"啧！"看到吉尔伽美什仍旧无动于衷的模样，间桐慎二恼羞成怒地又捏紧了他的脖子，手指更是尽其所能地在内里折腾着。"你知道吗？你会沦落到这个地步 ，全是你自己的错！以为开着个金光闪闪的飞舰就能挡住你那骚样？撅着屁股一副要人快来操你的样子，脸上也全写着欲求不满。本大爷可是大发慈悲，看你这么寂寞才把你抓来的。"

正粗重地喘着气的吉尔伽美什听到这里猛地睁开了眼睛，锐利的红瞳再没有雾气与情欲，瞳孔拉成了一条竖线，犹如食人的野兽一般，让人觉得毛骨悚然，可又美得让人窒息。间桐慎二犹如被瞬间冻结了一样，接下来的话卡在喉咙里再吐不出来，手也不自觉地放松了些。

"呵。"也只是一刹那，红瞳又恢复了正常的模样，吉尔伽美什拉起嘴角，勾出一个冷笑，他缓缓开口，依旧像是端坐在彼端的君王对于深深低着头颅的贱民连斥责都不屑：

"吠完了么？"

# # #

门被大力的甩开，气喘吁吁的紫发男子手搭在门侧，呼出一大口气之后几乎是冲房内惊愕不已的少女吼出来：

"快点！给我过来！"

间桐樱被慎二的举动吓得浑身发抖，还没等她反应过来，哥哥一副吃人的样子一把冲过来拉住自己就往外拖。

少女没有做声， 即便手腕被掐的生疼也只是瑟缩着模样任由慎二拽着她跑，面上看不出表情的间桐樱此刻的内心却是掀起巨大的波浪。

出什么事了？哥哥这幅样子，难道是？那个人他…一定是出事了…！

这个念头就像是奔雷一般在她脑海里翻涌，心在瞬间往下沉。这段时间她都将自己关在房间里，本来就沉默的她几乎是要将自己埋葬在那被人遗忘的角落一般，借此逃避自己的无能与懦弱。

可是她又隐隐的不甘心，也许是本能的以为自己能做点什么，即便什么忙都帮不到能够看着他也是好的，能够理解一点点他承受的痛苦也能心满意足了，可是...自那以后哥哥在他的领地设置了高级权限，她就算有钥匙也无法通行。

即便什么都做找不到，难道就连注视着也不行吗？

这样的想法像是疯草一般在暗角里生长，浓烈的不甘与祈盼让胸腔中隐隐作痛的暴动黑絮如具现化一般蔓延开来—那是她一直恐惧和压制着的能力，入侵这被各种能量源充斥的巨型建筑，游影般的能力感知触须一点点穿透…

只差一点点…再一点点就可以了…

只要穿透哥哥囚禁他的那道牢门，很快樱就可以控制这里所有的能量系统，就可以…毫无阻碍地见到那个人了。

樱几乎是费尽心思的为此做打算。而此刻哥哥这副狼狈的样子跑过来，连外套都没有穿，衬衣也只是胡乱扣了扣子，表情就像是闯了弥天大祸一样…想到这段时间哥哥的作为，一直独占着那人的哥哥，一定是做了什么很过分的事！那人说不定已经…！

樱此时的心绪已经被黑色的潮水填满，暗暗地咬着嘴唇。宽阔的通行走廊此时在这对兄妹看来简直长的过分。

该死！慎二此时已经是急的冒烟，内心的恐惧更是由甚。他真的没想让吉尔伽美什出事。那家伙！都是那家伙看他如同看死人一般的眼神，从头到尾的不屑，才会让自己如此的失控。

"蠕虫一般扭动着丑态妄想让本王多看一眼，杂种。"

他在他凛然的血色眸子里终于看到了自己的倒影，无比的渺小而又扭曲的形态…

凭什么？一副什么都看穿的嘴脸将他堂堂间桐少爷视如蝇虫。

这家伙…明明已经落在了他的手上。慎二最是无法忍受别人的轻视，而现在，由其是这个人。

"事到如今你摆什么清高？还以为自己是英雄王吗？你只是我间桐家的俘虏！被本少爷操到不停叫的婊子！"

笑的冰冷的嘴角，瑰丽的眼眸中连厌恶都不屑给予的漠视。一举一动都在告诉他：不过是个出卖丑态博取眼神的可怜虫子。

不让你尝清楚厉害你是不会懂的，要让那家伙露出恐惧的样子，乖乖求饶。理智已经在对方冰冷的蔑意中彻底断裂，慎二在他冰冷嘲讽的注视下，握住他的纤细的脚裸，慢慢拉向自己，轻轻磨沙着脚链的圈环，银色的芯片贴着他的皮肤紧紧地嵌在圈环中。

"知道吗？这可是好东西呢~"

拉开脚腕能清楚地看到细白的大腿内侧斑驳交错的掐痕和吻痕，看着这些自己施予的标记。慎二的眼神阴暗而又疯狂，一点点的按下银色圈环的凸起...

吉尔伽美什意识到危险的时候已经来不及了。青白交错的电光痕从脚腕处蔓延，毒蛇一般游走全身，刹那间他甚至听到了电锯锯开骨头的声音，极其钝麻的痛，滋滋的杂音在他头骨中四窜，五感失灵，体内仿佛被巨大的冲击波反复碾压，内脏破裂的血水涌上自己喉头，腥苦的令人作呕…

慎二很快从施虐的快感中惊醒，等等，他做了什么？！

这是专门对付反抗的异能者们准备的应激刑具，里面高强度的破坏性电能足以杀死一群普通人。

他怎么忘了？吉尔伽美什他…注射了抑制剂现在根本就没有能力！

完了，他会死的！

吉尔伽美什一时艰难地咳嗽着，进气少出气多，似乎被溢满喉咙的血堵的无法呼吸，就连耳孔都流出血丝来。慎二六神无主，只知道抱着他的躯体，连摇晃都不敢，生怕他就这么断气了。

对了！医疗队，医疗队，自己手里捏着一支相当尖端的医疗组织，如果是他们来的话，吉尔伽美什一定不会有事的！

慎二汗湿的手慌忙地在终端上操作，却在按下通话按键前反映了回来。

如果叫了那支医疗队来，吉尔伽美什倒是不会死，但爷爷那里准会得到消息，知道自己出了这样的事，他怎么可能继续把掌控吉尔伽美什的权限交给自己！？

想到吉尔伽美什或许会被交在别人手里，在别人身下呻吟娇喘，慎二就觉得胸口发闷。那种事，绝对不允许。

他突然想起来唯一的一个人选，他的便宜妹妹间桐樱，那个被玩腻了的蠢女人拥有的精神异能—还原。不是常规的治愈，而是能回溯生命体时间的奇妙异能，所以那个老头子才那么宝贝她。

想要不为人知地救活吉尔伽美什一条命，间桐樱是唯一的选择。那女人胆小怕事，随便威胁一下，不怕她往外说。

慎二一路飞奔到了樱的住所，才有了后来的一幕。

如果慎二再稍微保有一丝机智，他就会发现一道道需要严密身份检测的门都无声自开，这一路比来时顺畅不知多少。

樱在这时候根本顾不上掩饰自己的能力，毫无忌惮地用隐藏至今的另一个精神异能，那是她甚至无法命名的精神触须强行打开早已被侵蚀的门扉。哪怕被发现又如何，她已经豁出命来了。

那个人会死什么的…她连想都不愿想。

冲到牢门前时，不善运动的少女喉咙里都是血的腥味。她焦急的等着明显已经慌了神的慎二哆哆嗦嗦地打开牢门，看到雪白的房间里孤零零躺在床上，七窍流血、看起来已经没了呼吸的人时，瞳孔缩紧。

"…不…"

她呢喃着，几乎走不动路，被慎二拖着到了床前，腿一软坐在了床前。

"你在干什么？！救他！"慎二盯着不争气的她，似乎要活活把她要咬死似的。樱的眼神一瞬间变得怨毒。害死他的不是你么，哥哥？

冰凉的小手抚摸着吉尔伽美什裸露出来的腹部，遍布精斑与淤痕，其下是让人心悸的塌陷。樱凑过去听他的心跳，虽然微弱，但还是在那么那么坚强的响着，她忍不住哭了。

闭上眼，樱的手掌放出微光，精神力以骇人的态势被抽空，大脑疼得快爆掉了，她兀自不管不顾地试用着能力，给身体造成多大负荷都不在意。

第一次庆幸自己拥有这个引人窥伺的能力。

间桐樱不相信神。她还小的时候，曾经那么多那么多次向神祈求救赎，却从没得到过哪怕一丝的光明。但这一刻，她再次向神祈祷，虔诚得像是狂信者。如果能让这个人活下来，她愿意付出一切。

耳朵嗡嗡作响，樱能感受到的只有手下第一次触碰到的，吉尔伽美什肌肤的柔软，和海啸般汹涌的刺痛。

她昏了过去。

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

###

"还好你没有死…"清冷色调的空间里，现在只剩下间桐慎二跟吉尔伽美什。

躺在床上的吉尔伽美什呼吸微弱，脸颊血色尽褪，泛着不详的青白，只有胸口若有若无的起伏才能证明他还具有存活迹象。"你可是本少爷的专属玩物，没有我的允许，你怎么可以死呢..."间桐慎二就坐在床边握着对方稍冷的手，用近乎痴迷般的语调在对方耳边低语。

"吉尔伽美什，你哪怕稍微乖一点儿，本少爷也舍不得伤你..."

昏迷状态的人自然无法回应，间桐慎二伸手捏住了吉尔伽美什的下颌，稍显焦躁地咬上了那毫无血色的唇，那因缺水而显得干枯的肌肤在他看来是如此的甜美。"真好啊…让人完全享受不够，就算不说话，不回应也没关系，你就这么乖乖躺着让本大爷上也没什么不好。"

床上的人毫无意识，安静的好似一个摆放整齐的人偶。慎二肆无忌惮地擢取他的双唇，辗转深吻直至啃咬...一直到舌尖传来血的锈味头脑霎时清醒过来。等等，现在可不行！

"啊啊，这次我得有点分寸，要是再把你玩坏了可不行。 "

间桐慎二又吻了一次吉尔伽美什，不过这次只是蜻蜓点水般地碰了一下，"说起来我还有礼物要给你。"

他不知道从哪里掏出了一个小盒子，银白色的盒子像是医药专用的那种。配上间桐慎二的笑容，让人有种不详的感觉。

"这可是我专门为你制作的，我想你会喜欢的。"间桐慎二打开了小盒子，里面是一小瓶透明的液体和一只注射器，"喜欢上我狠狠捅进你的感觉，嘿嘿…"

瓶子里的液体被吸入注射器中，间桐慎二将它举起来，着迷地看着银色的针头尖锐地反射着灯光，"只要注射了这个，你就没办法离开我了，你就会跪在地上求我操你，啊哈哈—！"

诚然，这并不是催情类的药物，它的作用在于对人体神经中枢的影响，让人体在最快的时间对某种行为产生依赖性和不可抗性。慎二简直要佩服自己的药剂研发能力，毫无疑问他会让对方变得离不开男人，就算心理对自己多么抗拒，身体却怎么都拒绝不了呢。

若此刻吉尔伽美什尚且清醒，必然会对间桐慎二此等行径嗤之以鼻。

"你不是看不起本少爷么，没关系，迟早有一天你会离不开我的~到时候你只要乖乖张开腿，让本少爷来满足你就行了。"

注射器刺破了吉尔伽美什轻薄的肌肤，药液一点点往他手臂上的静脉中推动。间桐慎二随意地丢开了注射器，落在地上发出清脆的声响。

他俯下身舔掉了针孔处溢出的血，然后顺着胳膊上隐约可见的血管一路舔到了锁骨，留下条湿漉漉的痕迹。

# # #

间桐樱满头冷汗的醒来。

她被慎二扔在了囚室外，面前是空寂的走廊，被灰白色金属充斥着的空间，反射着冰冷的光。而她撑扶着的地方，是那扇将她隔离在外的大门。樱扶住墙缓缓地起身，世界像是在晃动，血液在身体里横冲直撞，犹如不受控制的猛兽，靠坐在门外走廊的少女抽搐着身躯，头疼得厉害，等眩晕的感觉似乎好一点了才撑起身体摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

是不是这就是她所能止步的距离？樱将手附上门扉，金属传递过来的冰冷温度让虚弱的她禁不住浑身发抖。

"好冷..."樱怀抱着双臂，从小到大，她知道这里一向都是冷的，就算这巨大的建筑物内里四季恒温，可她体会到的永远都是那么冰冷，可是，都没有此刻这么冷，冷的让她难以承受。

对了，她的光明，她的希望，差一点、差一点就陨落在这冰冷的地方…

间桐樱忍不住泪流满面，她呜咽着，捂着嘴小声啜泣，不敢大声地哭出来，她没有那种尽情发泄的资格。

但是，她还是要感谢…谢天谢地！吉尔伽美什似乎没事了，他活过来了！神啊…间桐樱的泪水是止不住地滑落，是庆幸也是心酸，提起的心终于放了下来。

樱缓缓离开门外，那张被泪水打湿的脸也隐匿在刘海的阴影下。

# # #

樱曾经梦想着能得到自由，像正常人那样生活在外面的世界。吉尔伽美什带来了她只有在梦中见过的绚丽颜色，是她的世界所触碰不到的东西，那宛如灼目艳阳一般让人向往、憧憬的存在。那远远从视觉上就能给她带来惊喜的灼热，而此刻，是她真正意义上近距离观看这个令自己仰慕不已的人。

两天前，这人生命透支的恐惧让她无暇他顾，几乎掏空了自己的能量才将他从死神手中拉了回来…醒来之后她就被哥哥扔在了门外。

她以为，那样接触他的机会，再也没有了。却没有想到，哥哥依然会找上自己。看间桐慎二一脸临近爆发又强制冷静的模样，怕是那次的伤严重到难以想象。外在的伤口修复很容易，那些刑囚鞭挞的痕迹看上去可怕，对于身体素质扎实的军人而言，实在算不了什么，破坏性能量流造成了他内脏大幅度破裂，就算那天抢回了一条命，想要痊愈而不经过专业医疗是不可能的事。

正因如此，哥哥才不得不来找自己吧？

想到自己还能够拯救仰慕之人，樱的心底很是高兴，嘴唇微微抖动，按奈住激荡的心绪，双手凝聚着微光，靠近躺在床上的人。

吉尔伽美什安静地躺在白色被单上，套着被慎二换上的白色宽大睡衣，状况比上次见到好了许多，只是呼吸尚且不稳，苍白病气的面容也跟他安然恬静的睡颜不符。

樱一边治疗一边观察着他，靠近了才发现，他让人仰望的灼热和威严之感由于轮廓线条的太过精致凸出而显出几分虚幻，樱的眼眶有点酸涩...一定不能让这个人有事，手中的光芒更甚了几分，双掌下突如其来的波动让她微微一颤，抬眼便撞上了一双绯色的瞳眸。

那双不同于常人的竖形瞳仁，像是血玉裂开的豁口，初时带着苏醒时找不着焦距的晃动，在对上那双陌生少女的堇色双眼时，瞬间凝聚。

是陌生者。

"啊…您醒了。"

面容秀丽的少女察觉到吉尔伽美什的苏醒，一时之间有些手忙脚乱，却没有停止释放异能。她的双颊泛上晕红，双眸水润躲躲闪闪，看起来似乎连眼神都不知道往哪儿搁了："我、我叫樱，是来给您治疗的…那、那个，请不要坐起身，您的伤口还…"

间桐。

吉尔伽美什的眸色转冷。但他很快留意到眼前这个少女和间桐慎二一流的不同，她看起来软弱又温和，看他的眼神里充满了属于少女的羞涩和爱慕，怎么看，都不像是那个间桐的种。

而且…

她穿着普通的毛衫，宽松的袖子掩盖不住其下纤细手腕上的淤痕，领口虽然拉得很高，但以吉尔伽美什的目力可以看到那上面的青紫。不难想象，这个看上去甚至还没有成年的少女在这里遭受到了怎样的对待。

樱很敏感地察觉到了吉尔伽美什的视线，她的心里发凉，尴尬地把手从他赤裸的肌肤上移开，小声地说："对不起…今天的治疗到这里就可以了，我，我这就离开。"

虽然知道自己配不上他，但樱还是想要尽量在自己喜欢的人面前露出最美好的一面。不过今天因为太想要早些来见他，来得太急，以至于忘记换上足够遮丑的衣服，也没有来得及好好打扮一下。居然刚见面，就被他看到自己的肮脏不堪…简直想要立刻死掉。

"慢着。"吉尔伽美什一把捉住她意图逃窜的手，问："你是间桐家的后裔？"

被他握住手，樱的脸一下子红到耳根，慌张地不知如何是好，听到吉尔伽美什的询问，才稍微冷静了下来，回道："如果您指的是血脉的话，确实是的，这是哥哥告诉我的。"

间桐慎二最喜欢在凌辱她的时候，在她耳边一遍遍念叨着他们毋庸置疑的血缘关系和她肮脏的出生。

樱是正统的间桐家血脉，却地位低下至此不是没有原因的。间桐脏砚为了研究目的，曾用自己的细胞以许许多多资质尚可的女性为母体，制造了大批"子嗣"。她应该就是那其中比较优秀的一位的后代吧，虽然樱并没有见过自己的那位血亲，甚至不知道是男是女。

在日渐模糊的幼年记忆里，樱还曾有过许许多多的姊妹，以花的单字为名的女孩儿就有十几个。但不知什么时候，她们就一个个消失了。樱很幸运，她拥有异能所以才能活下来，身体素质不错所以才能撑过从小到大从未停止过的实验和凌辱，又因为她的异能足够强大罕有，才拥有了万中无一的、能够在地面上生活的权利。

这其中哪怕稍微走错了一个岔口，就没有现在的间桐樱，无法见到对自己而言唯一拥有价值的光明。

樱紧紧咬着嘴唇，心脏简直要跳出胸口了，手腕上传来的是倾心爱慕的人掌心的温热，她垂着头又忍不住偷瞄此刻吉尔伽美什的神情。

精致线条勾勒的侧脸看不出任何情绪，樱生怕他因为间桐的身份而把自己当成哥哥一类的人排斥厌恶。吉尔伽美什似乎并没有对她的小女生心思多做留意，嘴角冰冷的勾起，说出来的话也并不是针对她而言的嘲讽。

"回溯生命体状态的精神异能，难怪能在间桐杂种的窝里活到至今。"

樱急忙垂着头，看着自己握住的手腕嗫嚅着："那个...您..."

吉尔伽美什绯色的视线斜倪过来，打量着面前看上去如同怯弱小动物般的少女，正想开口说着什么。猛然开门的声音将这一幕打断，樱心惊地转过头。

慎二满脸阴沉地站在门口，眼睛里充斥着连日来焦躁堆积的血丝，阴郁地盯着她被吉尔伽美什握着的手腕，仿佛能在上面绞出一个洞来。

"你醒了？"慎二强制自己冷静下来，不想当着吉尔伽美什的面冲这个蠢女人发火，扯出一个扭曲的笑容。看着坐起身的吉尔伽美什，走过去直接将他们的手拽开，力道猛的差点让樱摔倒在地。

"这里没你的事了。"

樱勉强支撑住身形，垂着头向慎二行礼，"抱歉哥哥，我这就离开。"

慎二走近她，靠近她的耳边，用只能两人听得到的声音警告她："我告诉过你，不准告诉任何人，也别打什么鬼主意！"

之后满脸不耐地让樱离开。

房间里只剩下他们两人，吉尔伽美什几乎是当慎二不存在，遂自躺下来休息。多亏了那个女人的治疗，他此时的身体状态早就脱离了危险，那些外伤几乎都看不出来。

慎二已经习惯了他这幅做派，早就无可奈何，只是刚刚那场面让他心里极其不是滋味，一个低下的女人都能引起他的注意，对自己却是视而不见。

想到这里就忍不住火起，他冲过去一把揪起吉尔伽美什的领口。"你这是什么意思？"慎二喘着粗气。"跟那个女人很亲近嘛，别忘了，你可是本少爷的人？!"

吉尔伽美什眯着眼睛，看着在他面前的杂种尤自乱吠。

—ＴＢＣ—


	5. Chapter 5

# # #

门在间桐樱踏出之后迅速合上。

少女垂首离开，直到回到自己的房间，那怯弱呆板、像是被程序设定过一般的机械神情才像得到特赦一般解除。樱疲惫地抵着门扉，她轻轻握着刚刚被那人握住的那只手腕，仿佛那上面还残存着力度和温热，堇色眸子里盈满了细碎的水光。

都被他看到了，手腕上的淤青、还有脖颈上的青紫，这些，都是污秽的证明。它们就那么暴露在那人眼前，一旦意识到这个，樱眼中的柔软的光芒瞬间黯淡，连同那份因为触碰到倾慕之人的少女的雀跃也沉寂下来。

无法面对可这就是事实，软弱的打算再次逃避，可是心脏的剧烈的跳动无法平息—她不甘心。

樱不甘心，这么想着。少女像是下定了什么决心一样，抬手，抚上那些丑陋的伤痕。

# # #

挪开间桐慎二揪着自己衣领的手，吉尔伽美什一反常态地没有露出那种刺骨的蔑视眼神，反而朝慎二勾出一个笑容，唇角向上斜挑，满是蛊惑的意味，那笑容带着些许恶意，让人头皮发麻又忍不住将视线凝结在他身上。像是小孩子用来骗取奖励的恶作剧即将得逞一样，狡黠明快。

慎二从来没见过吉尔伽美什露出这样的神情，像这样，正视着他的明艳的笑容，他是第一次见到。不是刑罚加身时蔑视讥讽的冷笑，也没有那次为杀了他时而具有粘稠的引诱性质，而是趋于内心的表露。

那股莫名的怒火在触及到这副笑颜時瞬间瘪了下去。慎二也提不起气跟他计较了，为了掩饰自己的怔忡，故作傲慢地从鼻腔中"哼"了一声，整了整自己那身奢侈军礼服的领子。

"怎么？告诉本少爷什么事让你这么开心？"慎二刻意用跟贵族小姐们调情般的腔调挑起吉尔伽美什的下颌。

"哈哈，还是说，目中无人的英雄王得到了教训终于学乖了？看你现在的样子不是挺招人疼的么，早知今日何必当初呢，怎么，现在是不是很想求本少爷上你了？"

吉尔伽美什将慎二的挑逗置若罔闻，他似笑非笑地看着眼前努力摆出一副不可一世的态度的杂种，那神情像是打量一个不值得花费的多余物事。他冷淡的开口："杂种们就是喜欢将自己得不到的摆在眼前，这副贪得无厌的愚蠢本王早看腻了。"

他的表情像是看一只始终匍匐在他脚下的虫子，扭曲着姿态顶多能让他认同其有让孩童蹲下观察的价值罢了。

就像这对血缘关系可笑的兄妹，在这有限的条件下，就允许他们给自己献上一点乐子好了。

话说回来，那个女人的能力…倒是引起了他的注意。

"喂！你这话是什么意思？别再给本少爷摆出这副高高在上的嘴脸了！"对他的答非所问很不满。慎二直接打断了吉尔伽美什的思绪。

他才不想深究吉尔伽美什言下之意是什么，反正这家伙嘴里永远不会说出自己想听的话。而且，吉尔伽美什现在就算是四肢自由也没法反抗，慎二身上带的启动装置足以开启房间里任何一个隐动设备将其制服。像上次，那种差点死在他手上的情况，绝对不会发生第二次。

毫无顾忌地将吉尔伽美什压在身下，慎二直视着被禁锢在他双臂之间的面庞，那双绯色的眼瞳里没有任何情绪，若硬要说有什么充斥在其中的话，也只是漠然。

慎二内心隐隐升起某种不可言状的情绪，像是恐惧...又像是别的什么。可恶...压下心里的急躁，像是为了证明什么一般向身下的人愤愤宣告。

"总有一天我要让你来求着本少爷，在你伤好之前，本少爷就大发慈悲放过你。本少爷倒想看看你能嘴硬到什么时候！"

# # #

隔天。

樱依旧按照慎二的指示前来。

她的能力让对方恢复的很迅速，这种状态持久下去，最多不过两次，吉尔伽美什就能够痊愈。

也就是说。

她能够这样见到那人的机会，不多了。

所以，她想尽可能的，把握住这为数不多的相处的时光。这一次，不像上一次那般仓促，她早早地打扮好，还换上了那条自己最喜欢的紫色长裙，上一次那样狼狈的形态...绝对不能让他再次看到。

来到门前。樱胸腔里的心脏还是不受控制地加快了鼓动。真是幼稚！明明已经来了这么多次…间桐樱按住自己的左胸，深深地吸了一口气，不知道那个人，现在怎么样了。

感应到了樱的到来，银灰色的大门缓缓打开—间桐樱的手不觉地收紧，将胸前的衣服弄得皱成一团，哥哥一定在吧，他不会又对那个人…做了什么过分的事吧。

"来了吗。"映入视线的是站在床边的哥哥以及，好好地躺在床上的吉尔伽美什。

悄悄松了口气，间桐樱低垂下头，双手放在身侧，恭顺地走了过去，"是的，哥哥。"

"快点，做完你该做的事。"间桐慎二不耐烦地挥挥手，让开位置，站在一旁看着。

"是。"间桐樱小心地来到床前，她抬头偷瞄了一眼吉尔伽美什，意外地对上了那双绯红的视线。

"！"樱慌乱地马上又低下头，他在看着她。意识到这个，她的心脏砰砰砰地跳个不停，脸上也开始发烫，都顾不得这些小动作有没有落在慎二的眼里。

不知道他发现了没有，这是我最漂亮的衣服…但是间桐樱不敢再看吉尔伽美什，万一他没有在看她怎么办？

"喂！你磨磨蹭蹭地在干什么！"在她背后的间桐慎二不耐烦地走上前来，"你不会在做什么奇怪的事吧。"

"啊！没有，我什么也没做。"间桐樱吓得退开了几步。

"哔哔—哔哔—"这时突然从间桐慎二的身上传出了通讯器的响声。

"啧。"慎二不满地按下手腕上的通讯按钮，"什么事？唔？什么？我非过去不可吗？好吧，我马上去。"

按掉了通讯器，间桐慎二警告性地瞪了间桐樱一眼。"乖乖做你的事，我出去一下马上就回来。别动什么歪脑筋…后果你是知道的！"

"不会的，你放心吧，哥哥。"间桐樱乖乖在床边坐下，将双手伸出，开始了治疗。心中却十分窃喜，这简直就是上天赐给她的机会，哥哥走了之后她就可以跟那个人独处了。

"哼！"间桐慎二看了一眼开始施用能力的樱，转身离开。

大门静静地滑开又闭合。只剩下间桐樱跟在床上安静躺着的吉尔伽美什。

怎么办？该说点什么吗？察觉到整个房间里只剩下自己和那个人之后，间桐樱又开始慌乱起来，她能够感觉到对方的视线，似乎是在打量着什么，即便不抬起头也能够感受到近乎实质性的威压，连手也止不住的颤抖起来。

"你…"吉尔伽美什却率先打破了沉默，他抓住了樱的手。

少女发出一声低促的惊呼，慌乱地抬起头又立马把眼睛低下去，无论如何都不敢直视吉尔伽美什，抓住她的手十分有力却拿捏适度，樱挣脱不开也不敢挣开，脸都红到了耳根。

吉尔伽美什直接坐起身，面对着慌乱无措的少女，缓缓开口：

"杂种，本王有话要问你，你如实回答。"冷酷傲岸的声线根本让人无从回绝。

樱点了点头，虽然不敢抬起头迎上吉尔伽美什那极具穿透性审视的视线，但也恭恭敬敬地回答着："是，不论您想问什么，樱知道的都不会隐瞒您。"

"你是间桐家的血脉，之前治好本王的也是你，明明是拥有罕见的治疗异能地位却连随意丢弃的工具都不如。"他的话里并没有多少成分的蔑视，只是仅仅陈述着某个事实。

樱的眼神暗下来，就连身躯都在微微发着抖。她不知道吉尔伽美什会不会因为这些看不起她，犹豫着回答："因为，樱是在爷爷的实验室中长大的...跟哥哥作为家族正统后裔，是...不一样的..."

"哼！所谓正统继承人，套着这种光鲜的壳子不过毫无价值的杂种罢了。"谈及间桐，吉尔伽美什的语气里毫不掩饰的鄙夷，似乎那是连提都没有必要的存在。

"告诉本王，你的能力是何时发掘的？"

察觉到抓住自己的那只手渐渐松开，樱也如实应答："大概是在7岁的时候，樱已经记不得了，这个是爷爷告诉我的，后来..."

少女似乎陷入了回忆。那些零碎的、恍惚的不能称之为童年的过往，能大致拼凑出间桐樱多么卑微苍白的过去。吉尔伽美什并不在乎这个少女之前的人生，却没有打断少女断断续续的诉说，只不过嘴角时不时勾起冰冷的弧度，神情莫测。

确实是人偶一样苍白的人生，若持续下去，完全没有身为人的意义还不如立刻死去呢。

他如此评价。弱小的动物、像工具一样活着的人偶。

却偏偏具有这样的能力，真是奇迹。

"...实验器皿中，只有樱是最后一个，那些实验也没有再继续下去。所以，樱现在才能站在这里见到您！"等说完，樱才发觉自己的失态。

她似乎，将很多埋藏在记忆中的，自己都以为忘记的事都说了出来。甚至连自己那点小心思都表露的那么明显，这下该怎么办？实在是...太失礼了。

间桐樱脸色有点发白，她一点都不想让吉尔伽美什知道她是比自己想象还要卑微的存在，而且，刚刚...自己说的话会不会让他觉得轻浮？会不会被讨厌？可是面对这个人，他的话语就像不容置疑的命令，她无法在他面前欺瞒任何事，不受控制的。

或许，她自己都没有意识到，这压抑已久的、生存的孤独和恐惧，内心深处早就将倾诉当成一种渴望。

然而樱得到的回应是，吉尔伽美什低沉的哼笑声，这次，蕴含着确切的嘲讽意味。

"啊哈哈，那帮杂种到现在都没能发现吗，结果连创造出怎样的东西都无法掌控，真是讽刺，真是弱小的杂种啊，就算拥有了强大的能力，都摆脱不了这卑微的处境。"

樱还来不及体会他话语中的意思，一只有力的手钳住了她的下颌，迫使她抬起脸。

那张令她仰慕不已的俊美脸庞在此刻瞬间放大在眼前。

近在咫尺。连彼此的呼吸都清晰可闻。

太…太近了！难以置信，樱就像一只被捕获的小动物一样慌乱无措。这么近的距离...根本不容她有时间想别的。

绯色的眼瞳凝固了她的视线，像是挤压心脏的危险信号，却剥夺了她别过眼睛的勇气，竖形的瞳仁像是沉淀在炎流中漆黑的洞穴，将她整个灵魂都深深吸走。

樱在那一瞬间忘却了让人心跳加速的暧昧，取而代之的是恐惧。

随即吉尔伽美什便拉开了两人之间的距离。"杂种，你叫樱是吧。"

"是的…"听见他确认自己的名字，樱的内心反而平静下来，涌起小小的欢欣，他记住了自己的名字。

吉尔伽美什打量着眼前的少女，虽然生存在恶劣的环境下却从未接触过外界，心思好猜的很。上一次见她时身上的伤痕现在消失的无影无踪，唯一的解释就是用她那可以回溯生命体状态的异能进行了消除。

"足以让那群杂种不择手段的能力，真是有趣。看来间桐家也就靠那个老虫子撑着了。"

樱抬起头就会对上他的眼睛，脸上又泛起了红晕，见吉尔伽美什沉默不语，不停地别过划到耳际的发丝，这些小动作都一一落在吉尔伽美什眼里。

为了引起自己注意花费了不少心思，对人心观察敏锐的吉尔伽美什怎么可能看不出来。

他俯下身体凑近樱的耳边，语气轻缓，内容却让少女脸上的血色霎时间褪尽。

"告诉本王，你体内那想要吞噬一切的能力你还能隐瞒到什么时候。"

耳边的气息离去。间桐樱愕然瞪大双眼，像是抽去生气的人偶。

"虽然是奇迹的能力，不过终究是后天造就，稍微弱一点的杂种也会为此种能力付出代价，不知道那帮杂种会为这能力兴奋到做出什么恶心的蠢事来。"

低沉的声音在她耳边萦绕。恐惧，深深的恐惧。

不，她不要，再次回归到冰冷的器皿里，再次被当作实验用的小白鼠，被关在能量液里无法哀叫随时死去。

如果被别人发现的话，她的能力...她会得到的对待。可以预见。

吉尔伽美什望进间桐樱空洞的眼睛，红色的视线像是一条吐信的毒蛇直视着少女的恐惧和绝望。表情平静的近乎残忍。

—TBC—

by 玄酱/S酱


	6. Chapter 6

#樱闪主场、下章开始黑化#

# # #

突如其来的传讯让间桐慎二心里直犯嘀咕，老头子这么急着传唤他，到底是什么事呢？该不会是跟吉尔伽美什有关吧？

慎二畏惧身为家主的爷爷，靠着那些不为人知的活体实验活到如今这个岁数。匆匆忙忙赶往老头子所在的家族中心掩体，这里是间桐家最机密的研究所，也是老头子用来一手掌控整个城体的核心。这里不知道具有多少危险性实验武器和慎二都无权接触的机密。气氛也是一向让生性胆小的他头皮发麻，除非是被老头子传唤，他都不肯踏入这里一步。

"兰斯洛特元帅，如果军部与中央的决策达不成共识，老朽也毫无办法。相信慎二也已经尽了全力。" 慎二从门外就能听到间桐脏砚那把苍老的让人心里发悚的声音。不过，兰斯居然也在？

会室正中央端坐着间桐家主，身穿笔挺军装的兰斯洛特立在一旁。

"我将向军部传达刑讯的进展，希望能从您跟慎二少爷这里得到足以呈报的答复。军部并不知道家主您跟言峰绮礼达成何等协议。如果吉尔伽美什是筹码，请阁下不妨对此做个交待。"兰斯洛特温文儒雅的嗓音传过来。

"我认为言峰绮礼并不打算与我方再开战。希望阁下能以大局为重，就算吉尔伽美什被俘，仅仅是上一次为捕获他所损失的战力，都不足以让军部在短时间内填补空缺。"

从吉尔伽美什嘴里套出刑讯结果这种话，可不像奉行那古板骑士道的兰斯会说出口的，这是摆明了要间桐家给出答复。"元帅的意思是，同意言峰绮礼的休战协议，将我等费劲心机逮获的俘虏送回？哼哼，能爬上远返时臣的位子的人，可不止有一点野心。"间桐脏砚的语气已经多了几分阴沉。

这个消息的慎二愤恨地咬着牙。将吉尔伽美什送还？开什么玩笑？像毒蛇爬过舌苔一样的厌恶不已，自己的专属物被掠夺，任何一个男人的自尊心都不允许。老头子要是妥协把他的人送走，他绝对不准许！

"喂！既然吉尔伽美什已经交由本少爷，理所当然由本少爷全权负责。哼，本少爷没打算就这么放过他！ "慎二直接冲进来打断了谈话。

兰斯洛特惊愕地皱了皱眉。他倒是没想到慎二的反应这么大，但是，眼前的间桐家主...他心里沉吟。虽然不知道间桐家是打着什么算盘，只是从情报部门那里得知的蛛丝马迹，新政党首言峰绮礼怕早就在前任死前就跟间桐家主达成了什么协定，不过现在吉尔伽美什在间桐家手里，间桐脏砚铁定翻脸不认人。

这些手段有违兰斯的所信奉的道义，更何况考虑到目前的政局，他都不能坐视事态这样发展下去。旁边的间桐慎二已经满脸阴霾咬牙切齿，兰斯也只能叹了口气。

"那么，请允许我在新的指令到达之前，向军部提议战俘监管权限转移事宜。我将代表军部共同参与战俘的监督。"

间桐慎二扯开扣在领间死牢的纽扣，力道大的让上面的两颗直接崩落。整张脸孔像被墨水侵刷过一层，尽管他极力控制着面部的表情维持着那副贵公子的形象，但周身散发的暴躁气息还是让旁边的人自觉让开，谁都不想触上这位大少爷的霉头。

吉尔伽美什的事兰斯非要插上一脚，什么联盟协议！什么言峰绮礼...间桐慎二对他们的决定嗤之以鼻，他堂堂间桐大少爷可没那么容易妥协！愤愤地划开通道走廊的门，让随行的下属们滚下去，径直向关押着吉尔伽美什的牢房走去。

# # #

离开牢房，樱双手握拳紧紧抵在胸前，按捺住心中涌起的喜悦。

那个人跟她说了话，话语里的含义虽然让樱隐有不安所以没有细究，但那并不重要，她知道，他说的话每一句都没有恶意，每一句对她来说都至关重要。

—小姑娘，看在你尽心救助本王的份上，奉劝你收好那乱七八糟的能力…

那个人是这么对她说的，至少是好心的劝诫不是么…以前，可从来没有人会对樱说这样的话，没有人将她视为人看待过。即便是发现了自己的能力，是那个人的话根本没有关系，因为那个人，肯定能体谅自己的苦衷，同样身陷困境的他是不会为难自己的。

明明对他说了很多不必要的事，他也没有嫌弃自己，更没有像其他人那样看不起她。仅仅是能跟那个人交流这件事，就已经让她内心窃喜。

她曾经多少次向神祈求救赎降临，恐惧和挣扎无人在意也无人倾诉，而现在，终于有人能够理解樱了。那个人一定、一定能够理解樱的。

心底流淌出的浓郁情感像是甘霖一般倾注在沙漠里，这些是神明都无法给予的。这么想着的樱，连心里潜藏的不安都被忽视。如果能够在接近一点的话，就好了…

间桐樱完全沉浸在梦幻的喜悦中，直到看到满面阴沉的慎二迎面走过才清醒过来。

她心里"咯噔"一下，哥哥又怎么了…难道又是？以前慎二心情不好的时候就会对樱欺侮一番，而现在，哥哥这幅气冲冲的模样会对那人做什么？糟糕了，怎么办？间桐樱心里阵阵发慌，担忧的不知道怎么办才好。

不过很快她心绪就全被打断。

樱的疑问堵在了喉咙里，惊恐地看着站在面前的士兵。

# # #

轻薄的喘息回响在四周，伴随着猛烈的撞击声，令这空荡荡的房间腻热得让人脑袋发涨。

"嗯…哈…嗯哈！"

慎二狂躁地咬着吉尔伽美什的喉结，听着他压抑到极致的闷哼，低魅刻骨的呻吟变调成软软的鼻音，萦绕在耳边刮的人心痒，他那刚刚射完一发的玩意儿不由得又硬了几分，索性将身下人压回床上，将他的双腿分开架至肩膀，狠狠地贯穿下去。

"唔…杂种…啊啊！"坚热的肉刃粗暴地撞击到深处，吉尔伽美什不停地吸着气，即便是想叫出口，有气无力的声音也显得沙哑绵软。

"还真是不得了的身体啊，随便插进去你就湿的不行了。再用力一点也没关系吧！"抬高身下人的腰际，慎二再次撞击着那处已经熟稔于心的敏感点。

吉尔伽美什发着抖，潮红的肌肤冒出一层又一层薄汗。

"哈哈哈，现在是不是被干到哭也不想让本少爷停下来啦？"慎二不无得意地喊着。"把你调教成只能被本少爷干到高潮如何？到时候一定让那个言峰绮礼看看，让你的军队也来看看，英雄王在床上的模样有多淫荡！"

"嗯…啊嗯—"眼看着就要攀上高潮，将炙热深深顶进深处。慎二索性握住对方的性器，堵住那细小的聆口，不等对方出声，狠狠堵住那水色的薄唇，将他的呻吟跟按捺的哼叫都尽数吞之于口。

看来，那只药剂的作用现在就能看出苗头了，只要稍稍挑逗这具身体，反应就配合的不得了。甚至不再需要任何助兴的药物，等这具身体习惯就能更美味了。

"落到本少爷手中，可别想着有谁能把你救走，你可是属于本少爷的…"

吉尔伽美什面上染尽旖旎的粉色，大片大片雪白的肌肤泛着相同的色泽。轻轻的抚摸就会让他颤抖不已，只是，那双血色刚玉般的眸子燃烧着熔炉般的怒火，几乎要将一切焚烧殆尽。

区区眼前这个杂种还没有能让他落到这个地步的资格，他如何猜不到这个罪该万死的杂种对他的身体做了什么，屡次三番的亵渎再次引起了他的怒意。

只不过现在还不是时候，一味的示弱、无谓挣扎只是劣等杂种会做的事。绯红的蛇瞳渐渐凝成一片诡谲的湖面，燃烧的烈焰静静沉淀。

锐利的寒意顺着绯红的视线爬上背脊，只是在这等关头，在熟悉了对这人的恐惧之后，慎二反而更为迷恋吉尔伽美什这等姿态，让人连骨头都燃起来的征服欲。

真是美妙的性爱玩具，谁都不能抢走。伴随着最后一波高潮的低吼，慎二之前集聚的焦躁都跟欲望一起发泄在他体内。

# # #

白色隔离服的研究人员鱼贯而入，少女此时的脸色就跟这连反光色都没有的墙壁一样苍白。

间桐樱如同往常那样乖顺地站在一旁，被突然叫到这里难道又是试验？还是被发现了什么？她心里七上八下，干涩地询问着："爷爷，叫樱过来，是…需要樱做什么吗？"

站在面前的，间桐脏砚。被她叫了十几年爷爷人，佝偻垂矣的老者自樱从记忆里就是如此，多年前就开始利用她的能力来维持唤自己日渐腐朽的身躯，所以，药物跟应激提取能力的手段，在樱身上从未断绝过。

"爷爷…？"樱的声音发着抖，用于试验的金属柱台让她浑身冰凉，身体本能地抗拒着这个温度。尽管已经习惯，不过这一次跟往常不同。身体被环形半封闭器皿包裹，很快就有冰冷的传输管扎进手足脖颈各个动脉，器皿里灌入冒着寒气的绿色溶液，这种药剂原液，就连慎二给吉尔伽美什注射的抑制药剂也是从这里面提取的。

间桐樱赤身裸体像具标本一样任人摆弄，血管里被灌入炙热的能量流，内外冷热的强烈反差迫使樱屈膝抱着自己的身体，冰冷的溶液漫过她的下巴。

"樱，爷爷培养了你这么多年，难道你还向爷爷隐瞒了什么能力吗？城内的能量监测无孔不入，只要有任何能力入侵，总会留下蛛丝马迹的。"间桐脏砚徘徊在实验器皿前面，身边的下属不断地监测着仪器上跳动的数值。只要想到可能挖掘到的全新的异能，一心追求的人体细胞复苏都将得到跨越性的突破，身形枯槁的老人眼底就爆出森寒的精光。像是有什么奇妙的宝贝要从这个不省心的孙女身上挖出来。

好疼，身体疼得快要碎掉。很难受…但很快就会习惯，这么多年她都挨过去了。

刚才爷爷说的，是发现了么？怎么办？这摧残着身体跟精神的实验就像永无止尽的逼供一样进行下去，一旦确认了什么，爷爷不得到结果是不会罢休的，怎么办？！

脑子纷乱一团，仅仅是身体为了对付寒热跟撕裂血管的痛苦，就要耗尽所有心神。没想到这一次，比任何时候都要剧烈。恐怕是跟刚才为了治疗…那个人耗费了不少异能有关。

前一刻，她才体会到梦寐以求的喜悦，此刻就面临这样的处境，心脏冷至冰点。

"看来是成长了不少呢，樱不愧是爷爷最得意的作品，呵呵，身体对于破坏能量已经熟悉到了这种地步，到现在都不肯跟爷爷说出实情么？令人失望的孩子是不会有好果子吃的。要好好想清楚啊，樱。"间桐脏砚苍老的声音沉重地砸在樱心底，痛感也在不停的刺激大脑最脆弱的神经皮层，疼痛最为尖锐的时刻，她感觉到心脏被什么东西揪紧，很小的时候她疼的忍不住哭叫，很快就会连出声的权利都剥夺。

"呜呜…嗯…"樱再也说不出话，只是无力地呜咽摇着头。这是她唯一能够表达出来的讯息，不知道能忍耐多久。甚至错觉脑浆都从五官中溢出，所有的承受度濒至临界点。

意识深处，浓烈浑浊的暗潮漫过她全身…想就这么睡过去让它痛下去什么都别想下去！

眼前模糊成一片，只有冷白的影子在面前晃动，翻滚的模糊声音在脑海里奔窜，时而是电流撕碎头骨的杂音、时而是那些命令恐吓的声音、还有更深处的、更遥远的、像是太阳一般俯视着她却带来温暖的声音…一瞬间，脑海里翻滚的叫嚣戛然而止。

—看在你尽心救助本王的份上，奉劝你收好那乱七八糟的能力。如果掌控不了强大的力量来拯救自己，不如在此之前自寻解脱。

混沌的意识溅出大片水花，突如其来的恐惧提醒着她：再放任下去，就真的来不及了…

明明已经警告过她了，让她不要再用这种能力，会让自己处境变得更危险。可是不用的话，也摆脱不了这种境况，就像现在这样…

那双红瞳透着悲悯之色，他全部都知道了。可是…樱不想死，不想，一点都不想！

樱不想这么死去，如果就这样撑不住的话，那个人也不愿意多看一眼吧。

樱开始啜泣起来，才触及到光明就被永远打入黑暗，只要一想到她就无比害怕，不是没想到过死来解脱。为了逃避去死跟为至关重要的人去死，是完全不同的心情。

"咦？数据停缓，能量监测达到临界值…"周围的白色监测人员面面相觑，间桐脏砚没有在让人接下去动作。在樱的意识还未完全清醒的时候，一支冰冷的注射器扎在她的颈动脉里。

由于身体的刺激实验并没有得到爷爷想看到的效果，他们不得不停止了实验，不过这并不意味着结束，间桐脏砚的话像是炸弹一样埋在她的心里。

站在掩体大门外的樱，脸色虚弱苍白。心脏一扯一扯地在发抖。浑身血液都在凝结，那些恐惧，像是潮水一样上涌，她还会被怎样肮脏的对待，像刚才那样。

—不过，你若是抱着求生的觉悟拼死一逃，还有一线生机。

逃，该怎么逃？  
而如果是在从前，樱只会忍受。可是总有一天忍不下去了怎么办？

她没有办法了，现在连逃都没有办法了，已经…已经来不及了，该怎么办？如果是他的话…如果是那个人的话，能不能，告诉樱，该怎么办？

仅仅是这样想着，一直忍耐着的泪水就从空洞的眼睛里涌了出来，顾不上擦去，樱跌跌撞撞地向前奔跑。

她很想见到那个人，就是现在，她迫切需要见到对方。

樱顾不上自己虚弱的身体蹒跚的快要跌倒的步伐，像是疯癫的病患一般冲进关押吉尔伽美什的实验大楼。这里属于间桐慎二的领地，好在前几天就撤去了身份识别权限，可是她已经顾不上什么有的没的关卡，顾不上来往的卫兵会不会通知慎二…..少女的嘴唇都已经发白，像是溺水的救命稻草，只有一个想要见到对方的念头充斥着所有意识。

等到她瘫倒在关着他的牢门外面時，樱都感觉不到自己的身体了，双腿虚软的成了累赘，颤抖着站起身，急促的呼吸跟狂乱的心跳在寂静的走廊回响時。所有奔腾的思绪都化作一团茫然。

来这里干什么？她都忘了不久前才见过面，才说过话，才替对方治疗的事了吗？难道想要已经身陷困境的他来拯救你吗，这样子的樱，到底有什么用呢？

可是樱想…见您，除此之外，樱不知道怎么做。

捂着嘴，无声的哭泣。

一股灼热的泥流哽住喉头，将间桐樱所有的踟蹰都堵塞在外，前一刻在实验室无论忍受怎样的痛苦都被她压制下去的黑色暗潮，再次无声地轰击，彻底的摆脱了控制。

—她成功了。  
—居然在这种时候，那扇她束手无策的门，成功了。

只要轻轻一个意念，门扉就会开启，没有什么能够阻挡她。间桐樱静静地立着，要进去么？身体驻足不前，意念却难以控制，透过那厚重的隔离门扉，里面只有她想要见的人…她应该庆幸的，毕竟哥哥不在里面。

没有再退缩的理由。

门开启了，樱几乎是立刻感到那投注在自己身上的视线，近乎实质化的压迫感的视线。

顶着这熟悉的目光，樱的眼泪几乎又要掉下来，对着这个人，她的软弱和逃避统统一览无余。

"可怜的杂种，悲哀的处境比本王预想的都要快。"吉尔伽美什的声音略显沙哑，口吻平淡，对于樱的突然到来并不惊奇。

他静静地躺在宽大的白色床上，双手枕在脑后，那般的闲适的姿态，对周围的一切都不加置理的傲慢，白衣白肤几乎是跟这白色主调的房间融为了一体，可是他整个人偏偏显得跟这里格格不入。

直到现在，她都不敢完全直视面前的人，那份光芒太耀眼，耀眼到让她无立足之地。樱的眼底的光芒沉寂下去，手局促地揪着衣摆，完全不知道该怎么开口。

吉尔伽美什眼神有些不耐烦地扫过来，映入眼帘的是少女满是疲惫毫无神采的眸子。苍白的脸色，就连之前穿的那件衣服都凌乱不堪。想起刚才门前传来的精神异能波动，他就已经知道来人是谁。卑微庶民的想法怎么可能逃过王的眼睛。

"本王已经提醒过，还敢擅自使用你的能力。"

"对不起，对不起…我…真的很抱歉…我并不是故意的。"尽管他的语气并没有怒意。樱还是意识到自己多么莽撞，就这么跑来这里，真是太失礼了...她声音哽咽起来，"对不起…樱以后也许都没有机会了，樱只是想来见您一面…对不起..."

"够了，樱是吧。"吉尔伽美什坐起身，杂种的琐碎他素来不感兴趣，而眼前在泥潭中苦苦挣扎的少女，怀揣对他纯粹的爱慕。他难免带有一丝悲悯，就连口吻都有着不符合以往的温和。

"被那帮杂种发现了，想让本王帮你。"

樱的视线终于对上那双绯红的竖瞳，世间万物深陷其中沉淀，那红色流淌的领域全都在他支配之下。她不由得抖动着双腿，一步一步靠近床边。

"横竖都是死路一条却没有勇气拿定主意，被驯养的没有利爪的杂种，只能靠着垂死挣扎的摸样来恳求本王给你指条明路，本王之前已经给过你忠告。"吉尔伽美什的声音突兀如破冰湖面一样冰冷。

樱睁大了双眼，泪水瞬间倾泻下来，所有的支撑全都化为砾粉。

少女瘫倒在床边语无伦次，"为什么…我做不到，对…对不起！对不起…是我太没用了，对不起…我实在是没有办法了…请您告诉我…樱该怎么做，樱能够相信的人只有您一个！"

"虽是杂种的无奈之举，但不聆听王的教诲，却在事后来请求解决的办法，此等无礼还想本王原谅。"吉尔伽美什的眼神清冷，凌厉的绯瞳里毫无感情地映射出她狼狈的缩影。

"…对不起…对不起…"低下头，泪水止不住地涌出来，间桐樱握紧了双手，将雪白的床单抓成了扭曲的形状，"…但是…樱…樱…真的不想死…"

连您也要抛弃樱吗？明明给她带来了希望，又要将她当成无用之物丢弃在黑暗里吗？间桐樱眼中的光芒一点点的寂灭。

"哼…杂种无望的哀求勉强值得一看。"眯起眼睛，猩红的冷芒触进少女眼里的空洞晦暗时，骤然缩紧的竖瞳视线如同锐利的冰针。"给本王听好了，既然匍匐在本王面前索求忠告，他日不管付出何等代价，哪怕投身地狱都将本王的话铭记于心！"

像是整片的光源倾砸在头顶，对方的话语让间桐樱猛地心脏收紧，"是…"

"工具，永远没有反抗的资格，一无所有的奴隶才有推翻一切的勇气。"宛若熔岩般的红瞳中间掀起漆黑的漩涡将间桐樱生生地拉扯进去。

"就按照你想的去做吧，本王的奴隶哟。"

低沉的声音在耳边回荡着，就像是咒语唱诵的宣告，扯出间桐樱深埋在心底的那个想像—之所以说是想像，是因为她根本不敢实施，甚至连出现在脑海里都显得荒诞。

按照心里想的去做？

只要放手去做？

"做得到的话，本王就承认你做为人的价值。"声调恢复了初始的温和，像是安抚一只鸟雀一般拍着少女的脑袋，金发下勾出冷峭的弧度，沙哑冰凉的嗓音凑近耳边流淌。"本王准许你，直呼本王的名讳。"

"您的...名字..."那在内心深处都未勾勒完整的音符，能被允许宣之于口吗？可是头顶传来的温柔，并不是假的。

你所想的，你所要的，全部都被准许。

"吉尔伽美什...不，吉尔大人。"少女空洞的堇色瞳中绽放出零碎的微光。

所有的不安和恐惧都被打开了阀门尽数倾泻而去，遗留下的讯息在胸口回响，所想的所要的所期盼的全都汇聚。

—离开这里。

—跟随吉尔大人离开这里。

—一起，离开这里。

她不是一件可有可无的工具，她也能为了某个愿望，不顾一切。

头顶的温热抽去，樱却牢牢抓住他要收回去的手，将额头紧紧抵在他的掌心，像是要将那力量都传递过来。

吉尔伽美什看着将额头埋在他掌心的少女，目光可及地抽动着肩膀。一个弱小的杂种而已，所需要的不过是一个能让她努力活下去的动机。

只要埋下黑暗的种子，杂种们只需要一个理由，就能什么都做出来。

金发下的眼睑闪烁着残酷的光。

那颗异变的种子，与其让它在黑暗的盒子里烂掉，不如给它梦寐以求的阳光，让它尽情地掠夺播种者的养分。

—TBC—


	7. Chapter 7

#完全的兄妹撕X大战#

#也许有ooc请见谅#

# # #

"你这…不知死活的女人！"平静的气氛蓦然被打破，一道蓝色的身影突然出现在开启的大门外，猛然窜过来一巴掌掴开了间桐樱，犹如一道铜墙铁壁，横亘在吉尔伽美什与她的中间。

"我说过什么你难道忘记了！"间桐慎二的脸因为愤怒可怕的扭曲着，气的浑身发抖。可恶！这个低贱的女人，以为她是什么东西！

本来应该呆在房间里好好休息的，但是下属忽然跑来通报，说是樱私自闯进了关押吉尔伽美什的地方。怎么可能？那个胆小如鼠只知道任人摆布的樱。虽然难以置信，但是下属也没有胆子拿这种消息胡乱上报。

"要是乱说的话就把你…"凶恶地威胁着通报人员，间桐慎二仍是迅速地赶了过来。

没想到一开门看到的竟然是这样一副场景-吉尔伽美什的手像是庇护般放在樱的额头，瘦小的少女紧紧地握着他的手。两人之间的亲密姿态深深地刺伤了慎二的眼。

可恶可恶可恶！那个总是一脸高傲的吉尔伽美什竟然对她那么温柔！这算什么？！竟然是樱那种家伙！绝对不能原谅！

已经说不清楚到底是愤怒还是嫉妒，慎二抬起脚重重地踢在摔倒在地的樱的身上，"谁让你来这里的！说啊！你是不是忘记我对你说过什么了？！"

"唔！"少女痛苦地闷哼，这突然其来的变故间桐樱都没来得及反应过来，脸颊上就传来火辣辣的疼痛，脑袋嗡嗡作响。被踢到的地方从身体内部传来沉闷的响声，剧烈的疼痛令樱忍不住蜷缩起身体。

"说啊说啊说啊！！！"连以往的形象都难以维持起来的慎二，对着沉默的樱咆哮，携着怒火的踢打源源不断地落在樱身上。

"你怎么敢？该死的贱人你居然敢违背我的命令！谁给你那么大胆子的？说啊！"一把揪起樱的长发，少女发白的小脸正对上慎二满是怒气的面容。

"你也不想想你是什么身份？敢碰我的东西！你不过是被本少爷玩腻的女人！"将樱直接甩在地上，间桐慎二面容扭曲地俯视着倒在面前的少女。

一时间，整个房间里只能听到两人粗重的喘息声。

吉尔伽美什微微眯起了眼，冷冷地看着面前正在上演的单方面的施暴。

"咳咳…"痛，遍布身体的疼痛争先恐后地叫嚣着，但是，樱已经无法顾及到这些。她的心思全部系在她的吉尔大人身上，在他的面前。她本就不存在的尊严被哥哥践踏得连残渣都不剩，被再次提醒她之前是怎样污秽的存在。

指甲深深篡进肉里，间桐樱的面容掩藏在刘海的阴影下。似乎是感应到某个熟悉的视线，樱抬起头，寻找着不远处的那抹金色。

吉尔大人…有没有在看着樱？这么狼狈的樱被他看到了会怎么想？可是，不能放弃，明明刚才已经下定决心了，如果此刻在他面前退缩，连自己都会觉得再活下去也没有任何意义了。

"啧。"慎二不屑地撇了下嘴，该死！这女人还不死心！竟然还敢看向这边！要不是老头子在上面压着，这会他早就让人直接处理了这不知天高地厚的蠢女人，真是麻烦！

"哼，既然那么想看，本少爷就让你看个够！"慎二按下手腕处的传讯器，一把托过吉尔伽美什的后脑勺，对着他的薄唇狠狠地咬下去。

吉尔伽美什霎时睁大了眼睛瞳孔一阵猛缩。

间桐慎二啃吻着他的双唇，故意发出下流的润泽水声。 "撕啦-"一声，一个用力拉开吉尔伽美什睡衣的领口。大片白皙的肩膀跟锁骨暴露在外，于此同时，还有那遍布其中无法遮掩的情爱痕迹…

"哈哈哈！给我看清楚了，他是本少爷的所有物！"

瘫在地上的间桐樱神情猛然尖锐起来，盯着狂笑的间桐慎二，堇色的眸子里充斥着前所未有的寒冰。

这冰冷的眼神令慎二不由得心里咯噔了一下，好在下属们已经闻讯赶来，恶狠狠地瞪了樱一眼，挥手让下属们将她拉出去。

"哼！给好好记住了！本少爷的权威不是你这种女人能来冒犯的，给我搞清楚自己的身份！以后，不准你再踏入这里半步，滚吧！"

慎二阴着脸忍住再次教训这个女人的冲动。守卫冲进来将间桐樱拖走，面色苍白的少女就一直维持着那个姿势，虽然没有办法挣脱，但是眼睛传来的尖锐视线死死粘着在二人身上，直到面前的门彻底关死。

"可恶！这女人居然不肯安分守己，连这么一个低贱的工具都敢…可恶可恶可恶！"慎二愤恨地跺着脚，要不是老头子重视她，直接杀了她了事！转而联想到早上兰斯洛特的强行介入，被压制的怒意翻倍增长。

吉尔伽美什眯着眼看着一旁叫嚣的杂种，面上已是不加掩饰的不耐。

慎二走向坐在床上的吉尔伽美什，看着他从头到尾都在事不关己的模样，这个家伙，故意的么？！

"可恶！你为什么跟樱在一块？你们居然背着本少爷…对着本少爷摆出这种脸色，对着那种低贱的女人你就很乐意？喂，什么意思说话啊！！"狠狠揪着吉尔伽美什的衣领摇晃，慎二喘着粗气神经质一样地逼问。

难道他堂堂正统继承人比不上那个下仆都不如的樱！"哼哼，你居然连那种女人都看得上！本少爷玩腻的货色你难道也想用来纾解寂寞吗，哈哈哈！你还不知道那女人是怎样的存在吧哈哈-"

"杂种，闭嘴—"冰冷的声音不耐地呵斥，慎二的笑声嘎然而止。吉尔伽美什连正眼都没有看慎二。

"低俗的闹剧，败坏本王的胃口无聊杂碎。"低缓的尾音做出如此评价，那双绯红凌厉的瞳眸已然阖上。萦绕在他周身的气场仿佛排斥着万物的一切侵扰，就连慎二都被慑得说不出话来。

胸口起伏的厉害，咬着牙控制着面部的扭曲，慎二好半晌才找回自己的声音，"可恶！你这家伙，既然这样，别打算本少爷这次放过你….."直接扯开手中揪住的衣领，已经大开的上衣将布满吻痕的胸膛袒露无疑。手指掐住之前被狠狠欺负到红肿的茱萸，恶意地看着身下的人蹙起眉头。

"哈哈，嘴还是这么硬，身体只是这样就有反应了，你现在只要是个男人都会乐意张开腿呢，不过，能上你的就只有本少爷了！"

# # #

又是这样，一次一次，将她拒之门外。

都是因为你们这些人的存在，都是你们！不可饶恕，不可饶恕！

绝对绝对，不可饶恕！

樱根本没有力气行走，只是单纯地被人拖着躯体移动，耳边的鼓噪声音无法停止，全都是吉尔伽美什在耳边的低语跟慎二愤怒撕开伤口的羞辱，心口就像是破掉的风箱呼啸着没有力气宣之于口的诅咒。

曾经的樱根本就不觉得这样就能涌现"怨恨"这样的负面感情。她只要做好间桐樱就行了，让人觉得有用的间桐樱就行了。只要能活下去，怎样都无所谓。

她早就明白了，根本没有"间桐樱"，只有工具。

但是在吉尔大人面前，绝对不能承认自己是工具。不然的话，这唯一的光就会立刻将她抛弃。

不可饶恕！她唯一珍视之物都要被剥夺，不可饶恕！就算配不上又怎么样呢？樱本来就，什么都没有了。

被推出实验大楼的门外，樱浑身都在颤抖却没有倒下，身体感觉不是自己的了，不论是外在还是内在的东西在有所察觉却被忽略之下统统天翻地覆。呵呵，这种，快要轰炸膨胀爆裂吞噬一切的力量就在手中，可是为什么，身体无能为力，连反抗都做不到。

从来没有像现在这样，渴求那些能力，让她恐惧让她痛苦的能力，此时此刻，好想要。现在才发现，才敢正视，这一刻开始、从很久之前开始，就是那样可怕的东西，那就是她的本质。

—证明给本王看吧。

—准许你。

—你早就想那么做了。

是吗？就是那样吗？怎么做根本不重要。少女眼中席卷着一层又一层漩涡，一遍一遍在心里给自己下结论，魔怔了一样。

直到那些让她崩溃的人影再次站在她面前。樱紧紧抱着自己的身体，木木无神的眼睛盯着那群人。"带我去爷爷那里吧。"

冰冷的实验室，高亮照明以及各种仪器和药剂的气味。间桐脏砚就站在正中，拄着拐杖，全黑的眼睛中透露出得意，"就是这样，不管怎样最终都还是要回来这里，毕竟，这里是为实验而生的你的归属。"

紧紧地咬着下唇，间桐樱没有说一句话，什么都不必说，她已经知道怎么做了。刘海挡着的眼中浓郁得化不开的阴沉。那支注射剂里面的微型感知器一直都在监控她的能力波动，之前见到吉尔大人自己没来得及察觉。所以，自己在侵蚀门扉的时候就被他们发现了吧。

不过，怎样都没关系了，只要跟吉尔大人在一起，就算再次承受那非人所能忍受的痛楚也没关系…消失吧！都是些讨厌的家伙，全部、全部都消失吧！

这次，不是再让人像对待物品一样硬塞进去，下定了决心的樱踏着坚定的脚步进入了实验容器中。 让人窒息的液体汨汨地从管道中流出，眨眼间便将间桐樱完全包裹在了其中。

"咕啊。"张开嘴，难受地吐出了一串气泡的樱知道，这不过是个开始-仪器随着能量的传输高速转动。"啊啊啊…"刺骨的疼痛如期而止，本来应该凄惨不已的悲鸣被液体所阻挡，只能听到细小如蚊蚋的绝望的呼喊。

她想得到想要的东西，所以绝对不能失去意识，忍耐着，只要成功了，这将是最后一次。

拒绝不了的痛苦，就变成她的一部分，也未尝不可。

疼痛犹如尖锐的噪音般刺进大脑深处，叫嚣着想要剥离她的意志。可是，逐渐汇聚起来的能力也能感受到，以身体为中心，仿佛黑洞一样， 所有的力量开始向这边聚集起来，沉重得仿若实质。

对，就是这个样子，再多一点…有什么正在醒来…过大的痛楚让间桐樱发出不间断的呻吟，五官渗出殷红，脸上却是空洞的笑意。

然后，她所恐惧、所疼痛的一切全都变了样。她听到了各种各样的声音，这个掩体就像是震动嗡鸣的财宝-这里面全是间桐家多年的研究异能变异体，已经变成怪物或者武器的人类，说不定就有樱曾经的姐妹。

无数哀鸣的尸骸都变成了她的食粮，就像以前的她一样埋藏在地底不见天日，而现在，它们都成了滋养她的温床。痛苦跟哀鸣的协奏曲扭织成一个巨大的蛛网。间桐樱的视网膜覆上了血液的颜色，整个被网罗的世界都随着叫嚣而兴奋。

她是捕猎者，再也没有人能够阻止她了！

整个掩体拉起警报，不受控制的仪器、往这边呈现旋涡式汇聚的能量流，不受控制的从外至内崩毁。

然而早就痴迷在这种新型强大异能开发中的人们，还没意识到这是灾难。

# # #

"嗯哈-"一声沉闷的喘息回响在四周，夹杂着黏腻的水声。躺在床上的金发人半裸的肌肤遍布潮红，被链条束缚的四肢被舒展成一个羞耻的姿势。

间桐慎二在吉尔伽美什樱色的乳首上咬了一口。换来对方蓄满怒火岩浆的视线，只是，频繁的交媾身体却是不受控制地敏感。每每想到此处慎二就会忘记面对这人摄人的恐惧，得意的不行。

"嗯哼..."吉尔伽美什蹙着眉漏出细碎的呻吟，脚腕上的金属链撤掉了预留的长度，将他的双腿最大限度的打开，任由身上的杂种肆意侵犯。

兴奋地喘着气，间桐慎二抽插的硬物也涨到了极限，一想到之前他跟那个女人腻在一块的画面他就停不下来，唯一的念头就是干到身下的人求饶为止。

"哈哈...呼..."喘息声越来越粗重，"本少爷说过不会那么轻易放过你…"慎二再次附上吉尔伽美什细白的腿根，恶意在那片尤为柔嫩的肌肤上镌上血印的吻痕。然后，就能听到他无论如何都压抑不住的淫靡声线舔噬着耳膜。

"嗯—啊嗯…."

此刻，隔着这上演着激烈春色一幕的墙壁之外。

空荡荡的走廊尽头，本应是高亮照明设施下的空间攀附上大片絮状黑影，并且以无可控制的态势蔓延。

"..."细微的斑驳声响自黑暗浓烈处传来。巡逻的卫兵往异样的方向前去一探究竟，在手中的武器放出能量式光波，几人连惊呼都来不及，席地卷起的黑絮将一切吞没。

瞬间，回归寂静。

绯色的眼瞳在一刹那睁开。

情欲的粉色迅速从他脸颊褪去，似乎是隐约察觉到了什么，吉尔伽美什感到胸口传来诡异的波动，面色一片凝重。

是什么…在外面？不对！

"嗯？"身下突然僵滞的身体让间桐慎二皱起眉头，从吉尔伽美什身上抬起头，看着他那心不在焉的脸庞顿觉扫兴，在那布满齿痕的大腿上狠狠掐了一把。

"怎么了？本少爷让你不够爽么？！"不满地出声掐住他的下颌，就着那精致的曲线啃咬起来，慎二最不能忍受别人忽视他，尤其是这个人还被他压在身下操干，手掌下用上了越来越粗鲁的力道。不过，此刻的吉尔伽美什心神已经被某种不明所以的思绪所占据，完全忽略了身上的杂种。

类似于，某种响起警报的危机信号在脑中乍起。脸色一凛，吉尔伽美什再也不耐身上碍事碍眼的杂碎，开口呵斥，"滚下去，杂种！"慎二闻声正要发怒嘲讽，结果撞上吉尔伽美什冷冽危险的面容，这一次是无可质疑的发号施令。

慎二一时间哽住，插在吉尔伽美什体内的玩意儿也软了下来，恼羞成怒想继续教训对方，"你敢….."

他的话被不明的震动打断，两人尚且来不及起身，这股震动蓦地加剧。

慎二一瞬间慌了神，搞什么？这里可是间桐的基地啊，这个地方独特的掩体构造是不可能被地震影响的，这股诡异的震动，自慎二有记忆以来就没听说过。

"搞什么？出什么事了！？"慎二急忙坐起身，打开手腕上的通讯器准备质问下属，这帮没用的东西！外面出了什么情况都不知道通知他一声！

躺在床上的吉尔伽美什闪过一丝犹疑，一瞬间捕捉到了什么。

"呼呼呼…呼呼呼…"似乎是为了应征他的猜测，门的外面，传来古怪的声音，诡异低沉的像是某中生物刻意压低的气音，这个声音的频率呈现的态势越来越清晰，像是喘息，又像是某种浓重的液体汩汩流动。

是门…那扇门！

门缝里不断涌进黑色的粘稠液体，而这扇特殊构造的严密无比的防护门竟然在变形、甚至融化。

怎…怎么可能！慎二一下子白了脸，声音都变得尖锐起来："开…开什么玩笑？！"他不断地扭动着通讯器大叫起来："一帮废物！出什么事了？怎么没有人…"闪烁着通讯状态的仪器依然毫无反应。

"呵呵—呵呵呵—"这是女人的笑声，突兀在四周响起。

"什么人？！"慎二惊声尖叫。

黑色的液体大量涌进，源源不息。那扇门、甚至那扇墙壁都消融到肉眼无法分辨的状态。他们也清楚地看到门外发出笑声的少女。

间桐樱。是她？

墙壁不成形状的残骸倒在少女赤裸的双脚下，血红的经脉纹络蔓延在她全身，紫色的长发变成枯哑的白色，在一片漆黑暗红翻腾的背景里分外诡异，堇色的眼睛盛满了血液一样鲜红，完全不成形态的黑色物质裹住了她的身体。

她的背后，一片翻腾的粘稠交织，像是整个黑色的海洋就在她的身后，仿佛只要她一声令下，就会将所有东西吞噬得片甲不留。

看到房间里这副场景，那双血色渗人的眼睛怨毒地盯着间桐慎二，"不可饶恕，不可饶恕，呼呼，给樱死掉吧！"

"怎…怎么是你…你！"慎二瞪大了眼睛，表情不亚于见了鬼，眼前这个诡异到难以用"人"来形容的女人，真的是那个任他欺辱的樱？"！别骗人了！不可能的！"慎二喉咙里挤出几个破碎的音节。

只要仔细观察，就能发现那些黑色的物质都连接着她的身体，此情此景诡异得像是噩梦。樱痴痴地凝视着慎二身后的吉尔伽美什，抬起手，几条触手状的黑色泥流向床上两人探过来，夹杂着令人作呕的血腥气味。

"吉尔大人…吉尔…大人…樱做到了呐。"少女此时表现的像是一个期待表扬的孩子。

真是意料之外的情况，吉尔伽美什冷冷地打量着周围因为这个女人到来而发生的变化。

这副异象让皱了皱眉。

"杂种，你-"面前异变到几乎是一种恐怖状态的少女，让他觉得不妙，只可惜，他现在四肢被墙上穿过的锁链束缚得毫无余裕，这种姿势几乎是无法动弹。

间桐慎二早就吓得面容扭曲，手足无措地摆弄着身上控制着房间的武器装置。"你…你…别过来！该死的女人！滚开！！给本少爷滚开！！"随着他一股脑地开启装置的举动，四周接二连三地涌现某些武器探头，大片波光扩散开来。

"啊哈哈哈！我看你怎么对付本少爷，别过来，快走开！不然我就杀了你！"慎二发疯般地大吼，也不过时为了掩饰恐惧，额头的冷汗一点点往外冒，身体抖成了筛子。

"碍事的蠢货。"

间桐慎二开启装置的举动恰好放松了束缚设备对吉尔伽美什的控制，在察觉到四肢自由了之后，吉尔伽美什伸出手把这个不断往自己这边退的废物扔了出去，连多看他一眼都显得厌烦。

间桐慎二猝不及防地被摔在了地上，吓得说不话来。那些似乎有生命力的触手拼命地向他爬来，躺在地上的他还没来得及叫出口，黑色的粘液挂住了他全身，"啊啊啊—"嘶吼的频死哀嚎不断从慎二口里冒出。他整个人先是像煮沸冒泡的浓汤，然后迅速萎缩变形，黑色触手的纠缠之下犹如一堆垂死的烂肉在呻吟。

吉尔伽美什眼中满是厌恶的冷光，这种渣宰连死去的样子都不值得一看。而这个女人的能力本质他此刻看得分明，以吞噬能量作为食粮，开启这些能量武器纯属找死。

间桐樱的触手很快便吞噬了慎二四周的能量武器，那些黑红相间的触手疯狂的伸展，似乎因为餍足而兴奋无比，少女白发下的面容带着凄艳的笑意。

"讨厌的东西，为什么还要再出现呢，消失吧，为什么要出现那种东西呢！"

樱讨厌哥哥，讨厌爷爷，讨厌这里的一切、消失吧！呼呼，他们全都消失了哦，樱做到了，樱全部都做到了！少女念念有词，没有再看角落里的不成人形的慎二一眼。

间桐樱血色的双眼充斥着迷离之态，视线中只有那个金色的身影。一遍遍地呢喃着"吉尔大人"，黑色下赤裸的双脚朝着吉尔伽美什走去。

樱所做的一切都是为了此刻。

"樱做到了呐，吉尔大人…"


	8. Chapter 8

# # #

裹着森寒气流跟血腥气味的黑色触须探向一直妄想触碰的脸庞。

吉尔伽美什皱起眉，眼里是毫不掩饰的厌恶，这比起间桐慎二充满淫欲的手没有好到哪里去。不，应该说，如此诡异的形态简直令人难以忍受。他偏过头，避开了这些触手的碰触。

"…"间桐樱异变为深红的瞳孔似乎紧缩了一下，触手几不可察地停顿了瞬间，接着少女仍旧像是什么都没发生过一般说着讨巧的话语。

"吉尔大人…樱，来救你了。"仿佛是回应她所说的话，触手上分裂一样又长出了几个末端，模拟着人手以极快地速度解开了吉尔伽美什四肢的锁链。房间的能量系统早就被樱腐蚀殆尽，这些失去能量操纵的装置只剩下一个空壳，再也没有约束的功能。

"吉尔大人…"间桐樱缓缓上前，想要接近她精神唯一的支柱。樱做到了呢，樱能保护吉尔大人了，樱可以带吉尔大人离开这个肮脏的地方了，樱…樱想要吉尔大人再夸奖樱一次。

贫瘠的言语无法表达这看似简单的渴望跟喜悦。

回应她心情的是红黑色物质化了的能量，嗤嗤在她脚边延伸翻滚，随着樱走动的步伐卷起的衣摆回荡着粘湿柔软的声响。

黑色的触须尽情的舒展。再也没有人阻止她了。

间桐樱的思念是如此强烈，那触手便径自以她的意志化为了手的形状，延长、伸出，想要先主人一步…

而吉尔伽美什确是神色巨变。

"啪！"清脆的声响回荡在这个被侵蚀了的房间里，微弱却仿佛直击脑内，樱难以置信地瞪大了双眼。

她的触手在即将接触到吉尔伽美什的身体时，被无情地弹开了。她睁大了眼睛，浓厚的抗拒意味她确确实实收到了。

那么说…刚才的不是错觉了…吉尔大人…躲开了她的碰触…

吉尔大人…不愿意樱…碰他。

呵呵呵，又被讨厌了么？又要被抛弃了么？

为什么？心底有千万个"为什么"想要质问也有千万个嘶哑的嘲笑。

樱都已经做到了啊…您看不到么？

少女低下头，像是啜泣般抖动着瘦削的肩膀，血色森冷的眼睛盯着面前神情冷酷的吉尔伽美什。

"吉尔大人…"

# # #

距接收到间桐专用的紧急传讯信号后不久，兰斯洛特便极速赶往间桐领地。

不同于往常的情况，紧急通讯-而且是以加密的方式传送至兰斯洛特的个人战舰"Aroundight"上。听到下属反馈的信息兰斯洛特就觉得不妙。回应过去的信息显示对方无法接收，用其他通讯设备也无法联系到间桐家的任何人、包括慎二也是一样。

作为军事跟医疗的供给后盾，间桐领地跟外界的联系从未断绝过，现在这种情况只有一种可能，掩体出现了难以应对的变故，导致通讯设备损坏或者是…不论哪种设想都只会更糟糕。距离上次跟间桐脏砚等人交涉的事宜上报给军部都不到两天。兰斯洛特难掩忧虑，但愿不要跟吉尔伽美什有关。

在不确定发生了什么事的当前，兰斯洛特只有压下这个情报，以私人名义前往。

战舰靠近掩体外围，几座哨塔毫无反应，更没有等候放行的信号。

兰斯洛特观察着关卡处，虽然严密地防卫着外部入侵的装置依旧启动着，可是本该守在位置上的士兵却一个都没有。像是突然在某一刻静止的仪器，透着死气沉沉的古怪。

情况不对头，兰斯洛特紧蹙着眉头，让下属破坏了无人看守的关卡布防，用强硬的方式进入内围。

迎接他的是一片漆黑的死城。

空无一人、所有的运作全都停止、像是一夜之间被抛弃荒废的死城。

很难想象在他到来之前这座铜墙铁壁的掩体内到底发生了什么，以至于他们只来得及向他发出紧急信号。

以往亮如白昼的照明设施被阴沉晦暗的雾气取代，灰白建筑微弱的反光带来些许可见度。除此之外呈现的是一片死寂，潮湿凝重的空气传来异样的气息，类似于血的味道。

兰斯洛特一瞬间将心提了起来，直接进入到战斗状态。

危险。无论是多年的军旅生涯还是战士的灵敏感知，一片死寂的地带让他察觉到异常的危险，像是某种沉睡的活物包裹着他，而他却对此一无所知。

吩咐下属立即前往掩体核心找间桐家主，兰斯洛特则前往另一个方向。间桐慎二的地盘。

# # #

墙壁上巨大的凹凸分布其上，很难相信这之前是多么坚固的筑造，因为此时它看上去就像是被捏得变形的金属罐头。

而造就这场面的两人，正诡异地对峙。

那些不间断袭来的触手，疯长的黑色枝桠前赴后继地试图缠住金发男人的四肢。

"滚开！不准碰本王！"

被这些古怪的东西三番五次纠缠不休的吉尔伽美什再也克制不住爆发的怒气，肉眼不可见的力场环绕在他周身。他所保留的精神异能已经完全打开。接近他的触手不是被弹开就是被消融，只是，这些东西就像是水蛭一般的生命力，斩断无异于再生。

间桐樱诡异的眼中翻腾着剧烈混乱的情绪，软懦的声音里染上了哭腔："为什么呢？吉尔大人…这就是本来的樱啊…为什么不肯接受樱呢…"

不断的拒绝是在一次次地考验她的耐力，只是，她不肯接受，也不愿相信。

樱已经做到了，吉尔大人为什么还要拒绝樱？樱哪里做错了？为什么连个机会都不给她？

"吉尔大人不愿意跟樱在一起么…樱把讨厌的家伙们…全都，杀掉了…为什么不愿意跟樱在一起呢？"间桐樱自顾自地问着，随着情绪的起伏，身后大片的黑影也躁动起来，几条巨大的触手一齐向吉尔伽美什攻去，速度快的只剩下一片残影。

随即这些触手就被突兀的强力波动反弹开来，尽数扫向四方的墙壁，巨大的轰声过后，本就因为两人的轰击而坑坑洼洼的墙壁被瞬间销毁。

间桐樱眼里闪过一丝诧异，脸色更加阴沉起来，声音反而带着少女的雀跃。

"呼呼…原来，吉尔大人也隐瞒了这种能力呢…"

并没有理会这个疯癫的女人，吉尔伽美什此刻是骑虎难下。他的能力都被抑制住，忍耐多时恢复的那部分不为人知的精神异能根本撑不了多久。他不是不知道如今的情况犹如困兽之斗毫无意义，只是，仅仅是接近这个女人的能力就令他极度不舒服，像是被无数窒息之物侵染到透不过气一样。

被那种东西沾上，根本无法忍受。

虽然对面前的杂种依然不屑，但是这般纠缠，已经挑起了他的杀意。

"真是，不知所谓的东西！"绯红的眸子紧缩至冰点，突然之间爆发的气势令人猝不及防。在任何领域里，吉尔伽美什从来都是主宰、从来容不得任何人放肆。

间桐樱眼睁睁地看着吉尔伽美什四周刮起的旋风，惊愕地发现四周的触手完全不受自己的支配，全然暴起旋转至四周遮住了视野。

就算如此，她也不会善罢甘休。

"吉尔大人，为什么不听樱的话呢…为什么…不肯停下来呢…"樱扭曲地笑着，神情充满了怨毒。

"！"爆破的轰鸣在空旷的空间里反弹再反弹，充斥四周的红黑色物质瞬间被清理一空。吉尔伽美什额头冒着冷汗，终于得以喘口气，勉强支撑住身形。

"这等肮脏的东西也配出现在本王的视野，不听王劝告的杂种…"

肮脏？是…吗？

可这不就是她赖以生存的东西吗？呐，一定是樱没有让吉尔大人了解对吧？不过不要紧…

少女没有再开口，而是直接用最"本质"的东西作出回应。

樱笑吟吟地抬起手，袖口分裂出来的不再是柔软粘滑的触须，而是漆黑坚韧的藤蔓。吉尔伽美什尚在惊愕之中，那些东西全然朝着他的面部袭来。

…

随着越发接近中枢地带，血腥气就愈加浓厚。

兰斯洛特检查过倒下的卫兵的尸体，意外的让他心惊肉跳，不是变成干尸就是被非人力毁坏的不成人形，这些人都是训练有素的能力者，此时却仿佛被榨干血肉一样倒在地上，越往大楼深处走，遭到的破坏就愈加深重，建筑物都免不了受到牵连，墙体尽是肉眼可见的变形跟巨大的裂痕。

走廊里看不到一个活人，看尸体的数量，大部分是在这里遭受了袭击。

满腔的疑虑压向兰斯洛特，看来他对间桐家的了解还是少得可怜。此刻他考虑得更多的是，这里还有没有幸存者。

最里面就是间桐慎二的私人领域，脚步加快，兰斯洛特的心却止不住往下沉。直到听到一声巨大的轰响，伴随着四散开来的能力波动在这封闭的地方尤为清晰。

难道是吉尔伽美什？

兰斯洛特心下一震，迅速冲了过去。

# # #

四周流动着静谧的黑，一片诡异压抑的沉闷空气。

没错，就是令他难以忍受那古怪的能量。残留在意识中的死亡气息跟血腥的气味在他睁眼的时候散去，取而代之的是阴寒莫名的气流。

吉尔伽美什睁开眼的时候，幽暗的空间让他无法找着视线凝聚点，绯红竖瞳虚虚晃动。他的心脏很不规律地跳动，频率狂乱，他知道这是能力过度消耗枯竭却无法调节的前奏。

现在，这里究竟是哪里？

把自己抓到这里来的，那个女人...间桐樱？

不过是匍匐在地的弱小玩偶，连自我都无法维持的卑微者终于把难以驾驭的能力变成灾难了吗？真是可笑，追寻不该有的事物招来祸患总是那帮杂碎会做的事。

在最初的时候，吉尔伽美什就看穿了这个女人的能力本质，并非是像其他人一样的天生能力，而是在本有的基础上后天演变的劣质物。只是，本来想让那帮杂种自食恶果…没想到那个女人却把执念转移到了他的身上而且异变到他措手不及的程度。哪怕是王，也不能对杂种的事预料得面面俱到，他从心底扯出一丝苦笑。

"嗯...咳咳..."吉尔伽美什张开嘴，低哑的咳嗽夹杂着破漏的喘息，嗓子坏的就像干裂的河沙，这下子连开口说话都难。

更可笑得是，这女人的能力跟他隐藏的精神异能在本源上有着微妙的相似，又大相径庭。同是罕见的精神异能，强大的领域控制性，可是这个女人不知道用了什么方法可以让它具现化，而且这强大到异常的能力不是由于它纯粹，而是极度浑浊繁杂。

正因为如此，在那些东西接触他的时候就分外难以忍受，具有污染性质的能力让他及其敏感不适。

不过，终究是粗劣的东西罢了，崩毁是迟早的事。

沙沙的暗影滑动。

像是有人在黑暗中逶迤的长袍，渐渐朝他接近。

少女裹在黑色下的柔软双臂抬起，环抱着吉尔伽美什的脖颈，冰冷纤细的手指触上他的面庞，轻柔地抚摸。

"吉尔大人…吉尔大人…现在是属于樱的。"

间桐樱的眼眸蒙上一片沉沉的血色，温柔的语调莫名让人感到阴森寒厉。吉尔伽美什皱了皱眉，艰难地喘着气，面上泛着不正常的潮红，蔓延至耳根跟脖颈，一层朦胧的粉色。

"真可怜…好像生病了…"间桐樱凑近他耳边缓缓吐息，那跟活人相异的气息让他肌肤窜起几片疙瘩。更加糟糕的是，他的身体渐渐恢复知觉却无法动弹，比毫无知觉更加让他厌恶。

柔软却坚韧的触手紧紧地束缚着他，那黑色的，溶于黑夜汩汩流动着的不知名的物体将空旷的领域变成被黑色幕帘编织的牢笼，其间夹杂着晦涩的暗红，从间桐樱黑色的裙摆下方一直舒展，遍布无际。

坚韧的"藤蔓"也将他缠绕又蔓延交错，牢牢掌控住整个空间，绵软的触感紧箍他的肌肤刺激着每一根表皮神经。

吉尔伽美什发出轻轻的哼声，本能驱使地咬着牙，发不出声音也不想对此刻的"间桐樱"说什么多余的话。

樱直视着他的面容，同样色度却不同色温的眼睛诡异地互相凝视着。

吉尔伽美什的眼睛里淬满了的火星，足以让人胆颤的怒意，樱楞了一下，想从这张俊美威严的面容上看出别的什么。最后还是放弃了，她偏了偏脑袋，猩红色的唇舌微启，探出舌尖勾画着他苍白干裂的薄唇。

轻柔的交缠，冰凉的气息渐渐升温。少女整个躯体贴上吉尔伽美什的胸膛，软似无骨，那层贴合的黑色衣物仿若无物，勾勒着少女纤细柔美的曲线，紧紧缠绕着金发男子的身躯，与此同时，还有那遍布的与少女衣物同色的触手。它们像是大树的根须肆意伸展，缠上吉尔伽美什的四肢使他的双臂吊着被迫平展，此刻半跪在床中央，他裂开的白衣就像黑色触须缠绕的茧。

樱的双手抚上他裸露出的白皙雕塑般线条的胸膛，耳朵轻轻贴上去听里面传来的跳动，小小的舌尖伸出舔动着柔软的粉色两点，那敏感透过皮肤触电般让他止不住颤抖。

"嗯—"由于嗓子说不出话只有压抑的闷哼。

樱抬起头捧起吉尔伽美什的脸沿着唇角舔吻。"没关系的，樱会很温柔的，所以，吉尔大人不用担心喔~"

少女嘴角迷魅的笑意，小鸟依人般将头搁在心上人肩膀上，苍白的发丝披在他肩上。

吉尔伽美什的指尖一阵抖动，他发现身上的束缚撤去了不少，手腕跟肩部的触手却更加施力。迫使他的身体不断往前倾，脑袋向后仰起，露出洁白的下颌。

一只细长的触手延伸到他的小腹处，圈绕至首尾合一，像是蠕动的腰带。

它们渐渐分隙出数根枝桠，攀蠕至胯骨处，反射性地使他抬起腰。这些活物瞬间分叉延伸至大腿处，探向着再也无法遮掩的耻毛深处。他的腰肢发软却无法动弹，像是无数的手指在揉搓那腿根的软肉。

"嗯—唔—"

这个疯女人，真是够了！

肉柱在这些纠缠的触须下颤巍巍地挺立起来，随即有被无数细小缠绕纠紧。

"嘶！够了...杂种..."他的嗓子黯哑地染上血了味道。

少女没有应答，舌尖在他颤动的喉结画着圈儿。

真是可怜的女人，因为嫉妒做到这种地步。

吉尔伽美什想起来，这个女人下起狠手的时候，是由于兰斯洛特的出手。

那些触手朝他袭击过来的时候他根本躲避不及，随即就被那些玩意勒住了脖子跟四肢，能量化的物质需要足够的能量解开，而他丧失了大部分的力量…好在那个女人不是想要他的命。

"住手！你是什么人？"冲进来的兰斯洛特打量着这个怪异至极的少女，或许他心底有了猜测，间桐家拿异能者做实验的事十有八九都是真的，这个少女怕就是实验失控导致的存在。

也许他在哪里见过，可是间桐樱此刻的模样，兰斯洛特没有任何印象。直接运用能力砍断了吊起吉尔伽美什的藤蔓，这位跟自己敌对多年的对手脸色苍白，衣衫不整。

兰斯洛特朝吉尔伽美什递了一个眼神："快躲开…"

然而，间桐樱对外人的攻击可以说是丝毫不给喘气的机会，铺天盖地的触手直接倾砸而下，四周卷起咆哮的风声。

"都是你们这些讨厌的人，都是些讨厌的家伙，绝对不会让你们阻挡我。"

去死吧去死吧去死吧，间桐樱周身爆发出冷厉的气息。

为什么总是有这些人来阻拦她，为什么会有这些讨厌的人，都是因为这些人…全都是些该死的家伙。

"杂种，居然是你？"没想到吉尔伽美什尚有余裕朝自己露出一贯的讽刺笑容，语调也是一贯的轻慢。

兰斯洛特一边飞速闪避着间桐樱的攻击，皱了皱眉，"英雄王，你要是信得过我，不妨联手。"

回应他的是一声不屑的冷哼，不过，吉尔伽美什却依言退到了他身边，"杂种，感激本王赏你面子吧。"

兰斯洛特无视了他的回答，专注于将自己的能力输入武器枪劈开这些触手。吉尔伽美什跟他对立这么多年，在战场上、谈判桌上，他的说话方式兰斯洛特早就习以为常。

然而，两人之间短暂的互动却深深刺激到了间桐樱。在她看来，这个人就是来夺走吉尔大人的，跟那些欺辱她夺走她一切的家伙没有两样！

"吉尔大人，明明是樱的。为什么…为什么要听别人的话…离开樱呢。"少女带着颤音的话语随着一股黑色的细流倾泻而出，充斥周身的能量变得无比的暴虐，整个建筑都被这破坏性的细流腐蚀出大量的裂坑。

兰斯洛特堪堪避开这些杀伤性的"武器"，然而这些东西却不是冲着他来的。糟糕！触手瞬间吞没了吉尔伽美什，在间桐樱诡异的轻笑声中，转瞬间略过的黑色残影将一切收拢。

两人的身影瞬间消失。

兰斯洛特站在原地，在他身后，整个建筑物开始崩塌。

# # #

沉浸在黑暗中的奴隶，究竟能堕落到何等地步？

他来不及接下去的思考，因为那些冰冷的触手正在少女的喘息间一点点攀上臀瓣。所过之处留下黏腻荒诞的证据。

他垂下眼睑目光锁定在少女埋在他腿间的发丝上，难掩的怜悯。少女感觉到他的动作也抬眸看着他，接着她感到浑身触电一般兴奋。

他的目光甚至可以用温柔来形容。

樱有些想哭泣，而那些黑漆漆的异物似乎感知到了主人的情绪而变得越发狂热。它们在吉尔伽美什身后扭曲交缠形成粗大根茎，并且逐渐显现出了它们原本该有的颜色。

—那是少女原本的紫色，本应是亲和高贵的色泽，却在那一点点凝成章鱼触脚一般的形状和滴滴自尖端滴落的粘液中变得淫靡异常。

吉尔伽美什没有感觉到这些变化，甚至没有多余的精力去感觉。因为此刻，那些蠕动的小触须正缓慢而有力的侵入。身下因它们变得湿腻，穴口浅淡的颜色与那些颜色沉闷的家伙形成了强烈的视觉撞击。

他微启唇角，一声难抑的呻吟彻底击垮了少女紧绷的弦。

"哈！！"

仿佛预兆到了撕裂一般的突入，他在急促发出一声闷哼之后就死咬着下唇。粗涨如大号男性生殖器一般的家伙毫不留情面，它像是自带了生命，不断扭动着搔刮他肠壁敏感而湿润的软肉。而它原本粘滑平顺的表面似乎也像长出多余的思想一般长出了吸盘一样的组织。吉尔伽美什胸口剧烈的起伏着，那些家伙在甬道中像无数张有力嘴吸吮着他的甜美。

或许还因为别的，吉尔伽美什的纯粹又强大的能力源对于异化的樱来说，无异于在饥饿的荒民中散发出甜美气息的食物。

樱扶着他腰身的手臂开始颤抖起来，越发卖力的吞吐吮吸着那根颤巍巍的肉柱，直至那粘滑感喷溅在她舌根。

她笑了起来，被黑暗吞并的沉闷血色眼睑中浮起一层泪意。

看吧，你现在终于属于樱了哦。

她带着那些幸福的眼泪笑了起来，手背擦过唇角的浊白支起上身却仍旧跪在他腿间。

缠着他脚踝的触须拉着他的腿往两边分得更开，以便那章鱼触脚一般粗涨的东西能近到更深的地方，并且有效的激起他一阵阵战栗。他的身体几乎就要悬空，高潮过后的皮肤泛起一层动人的潮红，热汗自他金色的发梢滴落。少女这才注意到他紧咬的嘴唇，力气大到压得本该红润湿濡的唇瓣一片惨白。

樱怜惜的抚上他的面庞，压身贴近。还带着他味道的舌尖碰触过他的唇瓣。

吉尔伽美什依旧不为所动，牙齿固执的压着下唇制止他发出任何声音。

她凝眉，看着被他自己咬出一丝丝血痕的唇瓣。

不能让吉尔大人受伤。

她呢喃着，另一些黑色涌了上来攀上他的肩膀后顺着湿淋淋的脖项网上攀爬。

吉尔伽美什感受到了它们的用意，紧闭的眼眸蓦然瞪大。

蛇一般尖锐又危险的猩红瞳孔，仿佛严戾到能刺穿一切。

—那一瞬间，她竟然有些呆愣。

不过她那些暗色的延展没能就这么停下，酥麻的快感猛然成倍增加并且迅速窜便他全身。他仰起脖项，四肢无力挣扎却被缠得更紧。丝细的触须沿着他唇角缝隙很快便撬开了他紧闭的唇瓣。

"啊…唔唔！！"

红瞳终于被生理性的泪意迷蒙，越来越多的暗色触须凝结在他唇边却不再前进。跪在他腿间的少女动情的探身贴上去，柔软的胸脯就贴在他胸前，灵巧的舌尖钻入他被撬开的口腔勾过他的舌缠吻吸吮。

一波接着一波的高潮使他感到虚弱，少女似乎还在继续。他却没了力气再尝试着曲动哪怕一根手指。

"吉尔大人，好可怜的样子…"

幽然注视着他精疲力竭的模样，樱血色的眼瞳里带着不折不扣的柔情，纤细白净的手指附上他的脸颊，恋慕而又缠绵地亲吻着他的嘴唇。

与她手上的动作相反，触手以无可抵抗的强力将吉尔伽美什无力的身体进一步打开，原本占据着他身体的那些部分尽数抽出，而后满满的、塞入更多更暴虐的尖锐。

"樱可是被更凄惨地对待过呢，可是樱跟那些人不一样哦，樱一定会让吉尔大人喜欢上樱的。"

"呜…！"

吉尔伽美什抽搐了一下，勉力压抑着几欲将身体撕裂的痛楚和…让他恼恨的快悦。被动了手脚的身体，即使是对这样和痛苦相近的快乐也甘之若饴，以完全违背他本人意志的态势，兴奋到连骨髓都在哀鸣的程度。

"啊…哈嗯…"

纤细的触手像一根黑色的丝绢，温柔地扼住他白皙修长的脖颈，些微的、断断续续的甜蜜低吟正从那里一点点泄露出来。

"好可爱。"

被汗水濡湿的金发也好，迷蒙了的红瞳也好，开合着的嘴唇也好，被触手和体液弄得乱七八糟了的身体也好，都真的真的很可爱呐。

樱快乐地吻着吉尔伽美什的额角。然后将脸颊贴上他的胸膛，感受到更为温热剧烈的涌动，她轻轻喘着气。

"樱，很高兴喔…"少女甜蜜的嗓音，幻梦般的低语着："吉尔大人能像这样接受我。"

把樱最肮脏的，最见不得人的部分，全部吞进身体里的你。

樱，真的是个没救了的女孩呢。明明，唯独不想要让你遭到这样残酷的对待的。但在它真的发生的时候，为什么我会这么开心呢？

"…再多吃进去一点吧。"

樱捏开吉尔伽美什紧咬着的嘴，紧接着大量纤细的触须像是终于找到了去处一样冲了进去，搅动着他的口腔。

樱看着吉尔伽美什面色涨的通红，想要呛咳却不得的痛苦模样，笑得脸颊醺红。触手们像是感到了主人的心情一样变本加厉地蹂躏着吉尔伽美什的体内，动作粗暴地几乎要将他整个人拆开似的。

看了一会，像是终于意识到这样下去会出事一样，樱打了个响指，触手们立时停下了暴行。她的表情有一点愧疚，更多的确实浓厚的让人窒息的温柔："抱歉，樱有点激动了。吉尔大人，我绝不是想要伤害你的…"

少女柔软的手宽慰般的爱抚着冷汗淋淋的健美身体，最后摸到那因为方才的暴行而萎靡不振的器官时，樱妖媚地笑了一下，柔柔的说："好可怜。"

几根纤细的触须得了她的心意缠绕上来，它们柔软得不像话，顶端带着章鱼般的吸盘，像亲吻一样轻而持续地刺激着顶端。

"…唔。"无数细小的根须搔挠着颤巍巍的聆口，吉尔伽美什全身像是触电般地蜷起。

身体敏感到可怕的程度。

而这些活物，似乎要将他饕鬄殆尽。

—TBC—

BY S酱/玄酱/苍酱/真酱

#简直羞耻到一定程度了嘤嘤嘤#


End file.
